Hereby Reborn
by SummerAlly
Summary: Rejected and heartbroken, Cana questions who she truly is. Along the way, there are friends and her father helping her. [Cana-centric, slight OoC] - Double post today! Ch12 & Ch13 -
1. Chapter 00 - The Promise

**Summary:** In life, love doesn't come easy. When we think we have it, it might start to slip away. Promises can be broken and hearts can be shattered. How we deal with it is how we're able to stand up again. Rejections happen all the time but when it's from someone who means so much, how can Cana ever get herself together? Thankfully, she has her friends and father to keep her sane.

**Warning:** Sober/stronger Cana Alberona, Loving Gildarts

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong> - The Promise

It was the year X772, Cana Alberona was six years old and her mother had passed away. She trekked over to Magnolia by herself and stood in front of the guild, Fairy Tail. She came to find her father but she wasn't sure of what she'll do or say in his presence

A man with red hair came out, happily and she stared at him in recognition. She had seen him in the sketches her mother drew. He's her father, Gildarts Clive - the man she was looking for.

But it was no use. He didn't know of her existence and she couldn't muster up enough courage to say it. So she hung around the guild, day after day.

The only person around her age then was the guild master's grandson, Laxus Dreyar. He always kept to himself and she would sometimes see bruises on his arms.

She spent her days sitting in the guild hall, waiting for Gildarts to return but he was always out on missions, one after the other.

"Laxus, make friends with little Cana," Makarov Dreyar, the master suggested to Laxus when Laxus was hiding in the corner.

"I don't want to!" He was shy and easily embarrassed, an awkward child.

Makarov sighed and watched as he stormed away. He went over to Cana who was eight now. "Cana-chan, may I talk with you?"

Her eyes were downcast as she looked up at him. "Do I have to go? Am I being a bother?"

"No! That's not it, come with me." He led her to a room so they could talk. "Cana-chan...who are you waiting for? Gildarts?" She nodded. "Why?"

"He's...my...father," she whispered and his eyes widened before looking at her.

"Ah, I see. I was going to ask two things," he said and held up a stamp. "This is the first one," he said in mirth as he watched Cana's eyes widening. She pointed to her left waist and his eyes widened. Only one other person had the mark there and she was related to Gildarts. "Cana Alberona...Cornelia Alberona...oh dear, why didn't I see that in the beginning?!" His fingers trembled.

"Master?" He shook his head and pressed the insignia on her left waist before looking at her.

"That settles the first thing I needed to talk to you about. Now the second...you know my grandson, Laxus?"

"Yea...," Cana whispered softly.

"Can you be his friend and try to get him used to people? He's always hiding and shying away from people."

"I'll try...but I feel like he doesn't like me."

"Then make him like you!" Master cheered her on and she had to smile at that before using her cards to tell her where Laxus was. She got a clue and went to find him by the edge of the forest.

She spotted him as he sparked up before leaning forward, about to fall down. She caught him before he hit the floor and she grunted, buckling under his weight. He looked at her in confusion as she helped him sit down.

"Laxus, what's on your mind?" She asked with a frown. He didn't speak. Rather, he couldn't. His breathing was ragged and she quickly pulled off his shirt and her eyes widened in horror. There were bruises along his body and she looked for something that could help. Her fingers were shaking as she dug into her bag and she pulled out a card - Fountain of Life; she heard her mother say that it was a healing card but also a card that meant good luck was going to come but she haven't been able to use her card magic yet.

She didn't care at the moment. She closed her eyes and forced everything out to try to activate the card.

_'Please! Please! Please!' _It was small but something came out of the card and splashed onto Laxus. He panted softly, breathing a little easier now. She was still forcing herself but he reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"It's enough. I'm fine for now." She stopped at the squeaky voice of the boy in front of her. She giggled a bit and he blushed, trying to run. She twisted her hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Stay," she said pleadingly as she leaned on him. He looked at her in shock but let her. He didn't speak again though. "You sure you alright?" He nodded but she couldn't see.

"Yea," he mumbled, ashamed of his voice.

"Is that why you never talked to me?" He blushed at that but didn't say anything. She giggled. "And here I was thinking that the great Laxus Dreyar didn't want to mingle with a commoner."

"That's not true!" He blurted and she looked at him with a smile.

"Let's be friends!" The sincerity in her eyes warmed his cold heart. He smiled and nodded.

They were friends for three years. When in the guild, they didn't react much to each other but they spent time in private together. He would spar with her and even give her pointers.

"Ne, Laxus...," Cana called out one day. He looked at her and she bit her lips, crawling in his embrace. He looked at her, letting her just relax there. "No matter what happens, promise me that we'll be together?" He pressed his lips to her forehead.

"I promise," he said and extended his pinky.

"Laxus, I'll be your bride in the future." His cheeks flushed and Cana giggled as she sealed their pinky promise.

Cana was prepared when Ivan Dreyar was exiled from the guild. She was also prepared for Laxus' change. Her heart pained but she had other friends in the guild now while Makarov had appointed Freed Justine as Laxus' partner. When Laxus beat her thoroughly at the S Class Wizard Examination, she knew that she lost her best friend.


	2. Chapter 01 - The Rejection

**Author's Note/Warning: **This chapter may seem really fast but it's to set the stage for the world that the characters are in now. I haven't read anything after Sun Village since for Fairy Tail, I'm still primarily anime (hence the lack of description from anything in the manga). There are hints of couples that I ship mentioned, and some are more obvious than others. Thank you all for reading & supporting!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 01<strong> - The Rejection

It was the Year X792 already. The Grand Magic Games, Tartaros and everything had come to an end. Laxus survived but was still recovering. He got injured on another mission when he told Raijinshuu to take cover. The whole guild was different. They had dealt with the loss of several members but they pushed themselves to go on.

Cana looked at the guild from her spot atop the table over the rim of her mug. She smiled to herself at the cheerful guild before closing her eyes to listen in on the happy sounds. She felt home once again. Her fingers trembled as she heard a deep voice scream in pain and her eyes flew open. She immediately searched for the one who made the sound and saw the Strauss siblings, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman, around Laxus and Raijinshuu. Laxus had his hand over his shoulder as he glared at Lisanna who laughed merrily and slapped him on the arm again.

Cana felt more alone than ever as she looked to the ceiling of the guild hall. Her father, Gildarts Clive had been traveling since he reinstated Makarov Dreyar as Master again. Her friends were all paired up. Levy McGarden had saved Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer, and he was overly protective of her. After their return, he stuck by her side no matter what and even went on missions and requests with her. Jet and Droy hated the addition to their team but they saw how Levy enjoyed it when Gajeel and Pantherlily, the exceed, were with them. Cana sighed softly. Levy had been a hopeless romantic before she met Gajeel and Cana had pushed Levy towards Gajeel a couple times but the two were too dense to see what was right in front of them.

Natsu Dragoneel and Lucy Heartifilia were still stuck at the hips while Wendy Marvell always seemed to have a distant look on her face as she fingered the gash on her shoulder, drumming it in silence. Carla would sigh, leaving her best friend to her thoughts as Romeo Conbalt danced around the teen to try to cheer her up.

A loud cheer erupted from the other end of the hall where Raijinshuu and Laxus were. She glanced over, choking on her beer when she saw Elfman tipping Evergreen down with their lips locked. Mirajane and Lisanna were cheering while restraining an angry Laxus since he did care for Evergreen as a sister.

* * *

><p>Cana stared at the man in front of her, mustering up her courage.<p>

"Laxus, can we speak in private?" He blinked, excusing himself from Raijinshuu and followed Cana out.

He didn't know why Cana was shaking like a leaf. He could almost smell her overwhelming anxiety. She led him to a cliff that overlooked Magnolia and she turned to him.

"Do you remember this place?"

He looked around. He knew it was around here that Freed had attacked her and Juvia under his command. He shook his head. "Cana, I'm sorry for ordering Freed to kill you that time, do you forgive me?"

She blinked before sighing, her body relaxing a bit. "Laxus, I never held that against you," she confessed. He stared at her soft smile and relaxed a bit.

"So what is it?" He watched as her body tensed up again and he blinked at that. "You alright, Cana?"

"Yea...just give me a minute," she whispered. He nodded, waiting for her to compose herself. "We used to play here a lot," she said softly and he blinked. The pout on her face was adorable but it did nothing to him. "At some point, our childhood was blurred for you. You didn't remember much about the times we spent together and I just left it, the distance between us grew and it turned out like this," she whispered. She lifted her eyes filled with determination. "But I'm not here to talk about the past...I wanted to let you know that I'm in love with you, Laxus. I've been for the past ten years...not counting the ones we were sleeping."

His eyes widened and he stared at her in shock. He was stunned by her confession and her long time affections. "I-I...," he spluttered out and she bit her lips.

"Bad timing?"

"I'm already in love with someone, she's...dependable and dresses fashionably and-"

"Tell me...," she said softly as she lifted her eyes to him. "What changed between us that you don't love me?"

"I don't know! But all I remember is that you became the guild drunk and you're dressed like a cheap slut with no class!" He blurted as he looked away. "I can't love someone whose body is seen by many others."

"Hah, like Mira is any better," she snorted as Laxus' eyes widened. He spun back to face her, his face raging.

"Don't talk about her like that!" He sneered. Cana clenched her fists and she inhaled sharply.

"Then don't regret it. Today is the death of our friendship and anything possible," she whispered, holding the tears back in. She spun on her heels before darting out. She wasn't being overly dramatic. She just needed to move on – the end of friendship was a warning to herself, all or nothing. There was no future for them and she knew that to be true. But she couldn't accept it – not the way she was now.

It was so unfair that he forgot all about their childhood. It was so unfair that he showered her with love and attention in the past and now, treated her like she was the lowest of the lows. She hated the feelings but she couldn't help it; the love she still felt for Laxus despite everything and the hatred for herself as she looked at herself in hindsight.

She sunk down against the tree where she helped him lean against years ago. The tears welled up in her eyes and she dug her nails into her arm. She felt like a fool. She wiped her tears with the back of her hand as she let out a bitter laugh. She was really a fool. She knew all the signs that Laxus didn't like her like that and yet, she told him.

After a while, she felt her card; the card she had with her since she could do card magic to inform her of her father's arrival before the town spotted him, buzz and she got up. She found her father, standing there as he stared at the setting sun.

She bit her lips as she looked at his peaceful expression. She turned her head as she spun around to leave, afraid to ruin his moment of tranquility.

"Cana-chan?" He called out softly. She heard him shifting and she stayed still.


	3. Chapter 02 - The Proposal

**Author's Note: **The beginning few chapters will be relatively short and I've already written them out. I'm just fine tuning them a little to make it smoother and then I'll post it. The next chapter will probably be up tomorrow if I'm pleased with it. Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites. They make my day.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 02<strong> - The Proposal

"Cana-chan?" He called softly. She stayed still as he went towards her. "Cana-chan...you don't have to hide anymore," he said softly. "You don't have to run, I'm your father and I want to spend time with you." She trembled and covered her mouth as her body shook. "Cana, honey, what is it? What happened?" His voice was tense and trembling as he frantically darted over to her, spinning her around. His eyes widened as she lifted her tearstained face to him.

"Why does it hurt so much?" She asked, trembling as her tears didn't stop. He rubbed the back of her head as he pulled her into his arms. Her tears were his weakness. He never wanted to see her cry but here she was, crying in his arms.

"Shhh...honey, papa is here now. I'll make everything go away," he hummed a soft tune as he rocked her back and forth after sitting down and she relaxed. After a while, a giggle erupted from her and he smiled, pulling back to wipe her tears. "Now, honey, tell me...who do I have to beat up?"

"I don't want you beating anyone up."

"Fine, I won't but you still have to tell me."

"I got rejected by Laxus...," she whispered and he blinked, staring at her.

"You like Laxus?" She shook her head. "Oh, that's what I thought."

"I've been in love with him for ten, no, seventeen chronological years...I don't simply like him," she confessed. His eyes widened.

"What? How come I didn't see it?"

"If I was easy to read, do you think it would have taken us so long to reunite?"

"You're right, what did he say to make my poor baby cry like this?"

"He said that he wouldn't like me because I'm a guild drunk and dressed like a slut with no class."

"How dare he?!" He then looked at Cana before pulling off his cloak. "But I do agree you need to wear more clothes. To think that my innocent little daughter is dressed like this when I'm not around," he sighed dramatically.

"Dad!" She cried before looking down. There was a moment of comfortable silence around them as he held her in his arms with his cloak around her body. There was a warmth coming from inside her heart, she wanted to be in his embrace more and be the daughter she is entitled to be. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she calmed down. "And he was the one who said he'd come back if I stripped for him," she murmured, wiping her tears.

"What?!" She blushed and looked away.

"Never mind!"

"How about this? We'll go on a mission and we'll go visit your friends in Quatro...uhhh...Puppy!"

Cana laughed at that. "That sounds fun. You heard about it?"

"Yea, I still have to pay Bacchus back for touching you." Cana laughed before nodding as she headed back to the guild first.

* * *

><p>Makarov was happy that the father and daughter were going on a mission together and promised to keep quiet about it. Cana left the guild hall without saying a word to anyone so she could go home and pack.<p>

Gildarts went over to Makarov. "Master, after I finish the mission with Cana, I'll go on this mission."

"This is a three year mission, you sure about bringing her along?"

"Nah, I'm going by myself. We agreed already. I'll spend a month or two with her but then, I'll be off to this mission."

"Well, alright. See you in three years," he said as he looked at the man who he treated as a son already.

* * *

><p>Cana met up with her father, wearing the outfit Lucy's spirits gave her on Tenroujima; the olive two piece that looked like one piece with the maroon leggings and the nice boots. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and he pulled her in his arms.<p>

"See, that's my good girl!" She looked shy and tugged the hem of the olive skirt, looking at herself. "It looks good. We'll go shopping when we finish the mission."

"Dad...I don't-"

"Nonsense! Let me have the chance to spoil you."

She looked at her father before smiling, reaching to link her arm with him, showing him a little affection. He smiled back, the words unneeded between them.


	4. Chapter 03 - The Mission

**Chapter 03** - The Mission

The two decided to walk to the village for their mission since they received word that it was easier to enter the town through the South entrance.

Gildarts slung his bag over his shoulders, looking at Cana as she walked alongside him, playing with a lightning card. "You're still thinking about him?"

"It's not something I can forget easily, dad...," she confessed. He reached over and plucked it out of her hand. "Hey!"

"Until we have to fight, this is confiscated. We'll train along the way." She pouted but was glad for the distraction and bonding time with her father.

* * *

><p>Cana charged at her father, sending a side kick as he merely blocked. She had been at it for hours, trying to get her father to budge from his spot and she pouted before smirking. She let her body slacken as he immediately darted to catch her before she fell and she stuck her tongue out.<p>

"Cana!" He reprimanded.

"You said to get you to move out of your spot, I only targetted your weakness," she said with a wink. He groaned and closed his eyes.

"Dammit, Cana, don't play this again."

"I won't," she said before giving her father a hug. "I know you care a lot about us...mom knew too," she whispered, burying her face in his neck. He held her tightly as he trembled. "Hey, want to listen to stories about mom?"

"I can tell you more," he said with a smirk.

"Fine, want to know what mom said about you?" She shot back with a smirk. Cana never talked about her mother because her heart ached whenever she thought of her mother but having her father here with her to grieve and relive the happy memories with her mother made her heart light.

* * *

><p>Emerala Village; a village overflowing with greenery and flowers. It was a beautiful and relaxing village. The villagers were friendly and easy to talk to but no one could fight. They had money due to trade and their location near the ports and many entrances. But that led them to disaster as well. The mission was to eliminate the dark guild that was terrorizing the village. It wasn't an extremely hard S-Class request but it was important for the village. The Mayor was already overstressed and his health deteriorated due to that. He was the one who requested for Fairy Tail to eliminate the dark guild and extend protection to the village since they were Fiore's Number One guild.<p>

And so, they sought the guild. In a flash, Gildarts entered the building with a hole in the wall as Cana followed. They saw the surprise on the dark guild's faces and they went in for the attack.

"Cana! Left!" Gildarts called out, watching his daughter twist her body away to dodge the dagger. She yanked pole from another man's grasp and spun it, knocking him unconscious before slamming the other end into the man charging at her. She held out on her own and Gildarts watched in awe of his daughter.

"Pay attention!" She rebuked as men snuck up on him. He chuckled, spinning around to fight as well.

The fight itself wasn't hard but it was taxing. Men came out like ants and it was never ending. She was getting tired, her magic was almost depleted but her body moved naturally as she fought. Magic was sent her way but she dodged, pushing herself past her limit. She swept the man off balance and kicked him down. She pulled out three cards and summoned her strongest attack; her thumb stroking the lightning card her father returned to her prior to them attacking the dark guild.

"Jolt of Fate!" She pushed all her power into the attack while her other hand threw up the pole, letting it conduct electricity as she used it to redirect her attack to a broader range.

Gildarts whistled in awe and she panted heavily. He helped her sit down before patting her on the head. "Stay here, Cana," he said, treating her like a baby. She couldn't protest and he shook up the grounds, crushing all the others in the rumble he created.

He spun around and picked up Cana to see her already fast asleep as he brought her to their hotel room. He wiped her cheeks with a wet towel and she turned to her side. "Laxus...," she whispered longingly. He shifted her into a comfortable position before untying her ponytail as he frowned in response while he tucked her in.

"Sleep, Cana."

* * *

><p>The next day, they went to the requester to claim their reward. Gildarts took the money and smiled at Cana.<p>

"I thought of something good." She tilted her head as he brought her to weapons store. He hummed, looking around and found a two-part short bo staff – it locks to form a staff but unlocks to form two short poles connected by a chain, like a nunchuck and also, retractable stunner baton with a rubber grip. He looked around and found holsters and bought it, handing them to her. She blinked and he pointed to her thighs. "In case you run out of magic or when your enemies can't be affected by magic."

"Thank you," she whispered, strapping them on. She moved and stared at him in awe. "It's perfect!" He grinned at that, paying as he looked around, grabbing a pair of fingerless leather half gloves. He tossed them to her. "What are these for?"

"Handling the bo staff will give you blisters in the beginning, don't want you getting callouses."

She beamed at that before humming happily as she walked next to her father. He looked rather happy as well. He extended his hand to her and she took his hand. They left town, heading towards the town where Quatro Cerberus resided – Daffodil Town. As they walked, realization hit him hard.

"Cana...," he whispered. She looked at him and saw his misty eyes. "Cornelia's hometown is on the way..."

"I know, dad. Want to visit mom?" He nodded and she smiled at him. "Let's go. Mom will be ecstatic."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>As promised! It's another short chapter though. I have a reason for naming Quatro Cerberus' town as Daffodil! One, they never said where the guild was. Two, all the names are flowers. Three, another name for daffodil is narcissus, a flower fitting for a guild led by Goldmine, Bacchus (for some reason, I think they're vain. Goldmine is roughly the same age as Makarov but his hair is still blondish brown?!). It will probably be a double release next week too.

Also, thank you everyone for supporting!


	5. Chapter 04 - Fairy Tail

**Author's Note: **At the beginning, Gray wasn't one of the main characters in Hereby Reborn but then, I found myself falling for Gray as I wrote him in the later chapters, so I pushed his appearance up to this chapter. (and plus, I know there are GrayxCana shippers reading this, so a little early treat!)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 04<strong> - Fairy Tail

Two weeks passed since Cana's confession. Laxus noticed her disappearance but didn't comment on it. Others voiced their displeasure and unhappiness that she was not at home. She was always home within a few days. She was never too far for her missions and they didn't like looking at the table she usually sat on top of to see it empty. The younger generation couldn't sit still with her disappearance, going on missions - one after the other.

"It sure is quiet here. I don't recall Cana being away for so long," Macao complained to Wakaba.

"Yea, kind of miss having her around," he agreed.

"Third Master, where has Cana been?" Macao asked.

"She requested a vacation."

"Seriously?"

Laxus couldn't help but pick up the conversation. He looked over and frowned to himself.

"Is everything alright, Laxus?" Mirajane asked him. He blushed at her close proximity and nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

"Alright then," she said.

_"You, thinking? Wow! Don't think too hard or the world will stop revolving!" The cute, playful voice broke his thought. Pink tinted his cheeks. _

Laxus blinked in shock. "What the...?"

"Laxus? Are you okay?"

"Yea...something popped up...it was like a memory or something," he said with a frown. "Whatever, I'm going on a mission, you three...where's Ever?"

"Probably sucking faces with Elfman," Bickslow commented as his 'babies' chimed in after him, repeatedly singing "sucking faces".

"That is something I didn't need to know," Laxus murmured, glancing at Mirajane. She smiled at him and he fought the blush rising to his cheeks. He was still shy around others of the guild with a few exceptions, now that he didn't care for power.

Evergreen came in and she smelled of Elfman. Laxus scrunched his nose and went to the request board. A sudden busty brunette popped in his mind and he shook it off. He looked at the requests and smirked at one that brought them to Daffodil town. He knew that even though Quatro Cerberus resided there, they weren't as trusted as Fiore's number one guild to do this mission.

"Let's take this." The mission was an S-Class one that called for a search for a lost trinket at the mountains that were filled with spawning monsters. Raijinshuu shrugged, following Laxus wherever he decided to go if he called for them to join.

* * *

><p>Gray Fullbuster came in from his last request. His eyes shifted to the calendar and then at the table where a certain guild drunk would always sit at. He went straight to the request board and reached for a request.<p>

_"Hey, Gray! You're an ice mage, right? Partner up with me? I want to go on a mission," the brunette called out to him as she looked at the request board. He went over to her, shocked since it was the first time she asked for him to go on a request with her._

_"Why don't you ask Laxus to go with you?" She made a face. "Did you two argue?"_

_"No, it's not that. He prefers to do solo missions," she said as she smiled at him. "How about it? Want to join me?"_

_"Okay!" He said cheerfully._

_From then on, Gray became Cana's partner. They worked well together and Gray found himself telling her his darkest secrets. She mentioned some of her secrets to him but never told him too much. He knew that he wasn't her most important person but he was second and he was fine with it._

Gray looked at the request board again while holding one. He looked at the empty spot where one flyer used to be and shrugged before going to Mirajane. "Mira-san, I'll take this one."

"You've been a little into requests, any reason?" She asked, smirking as she stared at Erza and Juvia. "Which one are you running from?"

"You're thinking too much into it," he said before glancing at the request board. "Did Laxus and Raijinshuu take the Daffodil S-class request?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"You and Erza are still here," he said with a roll of his eyes. Gray narrowed his eyes as a frown appeared on his lips.

"Gray?"

"I'm leaving now," he said as he gave her a wave over his shoulder. He slipped past the guild and Juvia as he stared at the sky when he left the guild hall. _'Cana, how much longer?'_


	6. Chapter 05 - The Reunion

**Author's Note: **Two chapters in one day! Well, granted, they're already written up and I just need to edit and re-edit it...but this is progress! Cana and Quatro Cerberus begins her makeover today. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 05<strong> - The Reunion

"Cana-san? Wild...FOUR!" Cana laughed at them and waved to them as Bacchus Groh stared at her in shock. Her hair was still held up in a ponytail and he swallowed his saliva when he saw her smooth neck. Gildarts cracked his knuckles and he looked at Bacchus.

"You're Bacchus?" He nodded and Gildarts slammed his fist into his face. "That's for humiliating my daughter when she was drunk!"

Bacchus covered his bruised face and Cana looked at him in horror. "Dad!"

"Don't worry, it was only 10% of my power. Now, I need you to transform my daughter into a sexy, classy woman who can sweep even a solid mass of muscles into mush."

"Ohhh...the dreamy man," Semmes commented and his guildmates glanced at him. "The lightning dragon slayer, right?"

"They never said who," Rocker pointed out.

"But solid mass of muscles who interacted with Cana-san, it has to be that hunk!"

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence, Semmes," Nobarly commented. Cana only blushed as Bacchus stared at her.

"He's correct?" She nodded and he frowned. "Hmmm, thought he was with the scary chick," he said as Gildarts growled.

"Cana is so much better!"

"Well, Cana-chan is more fun and interesting," Bacchus commented as he wrapped his arm around her in a side hug. "Now, let's grab a drink before we work on your wardrobe."

"Ummm, I promised my father to cut back on the drinks...in front of my mother's grave."

"What?" His jaw dropped.

"It's for her health and it's unladylike to drink so much!" Cana had a frown and he sighed. "Also, her mother despised alcoholics."

"Oh, but we're so used to drinking with you!"

"I'll have drinks but nothing alcoholic, probably something like-"

"Moscato wine is good for her, it's bubbly and cheerful," Gildarts cut in. "By the way, Bacchus, I have a favor to ask of you."

The others brought Cana to their bar as they served her a glass of moscato wine and Bacchus stepped out with Gildarts.

"I'll be leaving when Cana calms down. I want you to spend time with her and make her a woman that Laxus regrets rejecting and will come groveling at her feet. I trust you because you're Cana's best friend out of the guild. If you do anything to her, I'll dissemble the precious reproductive part of your body. Also, train with her."

"Alright, it'll get boring now that Cana-chan doesn't drink."

"Thanks, I'll owe you one."

"Woah! Let's not take it too far! I'm doing this because that Laxus Dreyar is blind, and Cana-chan's a great friend. You don't have to owe me anything. I'll be scared of cashing it in." Gildarts smirked at that before pulling out a huge bag of jewels. "What is that for?"

"When you and the boys bring Cana out for shopping," he said as he stretched. "I'll head back to the hotel over there. Try not to spend all of it today."

"Dad, this is so good!" Cana exclaimed as he went in to tell Cana he was heading to the hotel first. He smiled and took a glass too.

"To my reborn daughter," he said as he held up to toast. The others smirked and lifted their glass.

"To a renewed Cana Alberona!" Cana flushed but quickly finished the wine.

* * *

><p>"Cana-san! This shop!" Semmes called out. He pulled her in and she blinked when he piled clothes into her arms. She looked at Bacchus for help but he only smirked and waved her to the fitting room. She groaned and changed.<p>

The first outfit was a button down shirt that had a collar and exposed a bit of her cleavage and ended right below her ribcage and had a thin chiffon skirt billowing around. The bottom was a pair of mid-rise shorts that elongated her legs and Cana looked down, biting her lips.

"Wait," Semmes called out as he went to find a pair of shoes. She slid into heels and walked to the mirror as Bacchus groaned to himself. He was already attracted to Cana from the beginning but now, it was different. He stared at the more elegant girl and Semmes hummed. "Good, but not great. Next outfit, Cana-san!"

Bacchus glanced at Semmes. "Semmes, you're having fun," he commented dryly.

"It's not every day that I get to see Bacchus-san flustered." Bacchus growled at him before staring as Cana came out. She lifted her hair as she spun around. The dress hugged her curves and showed her midriff at the same time. She looked at Semmes who put his thumb up. "This one is awesome. Next," he commanded, clapping his hands. She laughed merrily, going into the fitting room again as she changed her outfit.

"Why did you pick those outfits for her?" Bacchus hissed.

"So she can show off her amazing body and her guild insignia," Semmes said as he raised his brow. "I thought that was obvious."

Cana came out wearing a button up lilac chiffon shirt with a collar and it was long sleeves but there were slits that ran from her shoulders to her wrists, showing her bare arms. She wore a tight black skirt that ended mid thighs and even Semmes felt his jaw drop. He felt drool sliding out of his mouth and Cana looked at herself in the mirror before humming. She twirled one of the chopsticks they had for sale into her hair, holding it into a messy bun. Bacchus groaned and dropped his gourd, spinning around and walked to find an attendant.

"We're getting that and the two other outfits. Pack the other two outfits and her clothes," he said as he leaned against the counter. "Cana-chan, you have your holster?"

"Hold on," she said as she snapped the holster underneath her tight skirt, gaping when the skirt camouflaged her weapons. She was giddy before sliding her bangles up her arms. The cashier rang up the prices and she pointed to the chopstick in her hair as the cashier rang it up as well.

"Bacchus-san, Cana-san, you two should get something to eat. I'll go call the others to meet you at the training grounds and also, look at other stores. I'll drop these off at the hotel room for Gildarts-san as well," he said, holding up the bags.

"I'll be training in this?" Cana asked, looking at her skirt.

"Yup, might as well get used to it."

* * *

><p>Laxus rolled his eyes to the sky as he rubbed his temple. He heard Evergreen sigh next to him and he rolled his eyes. He glanced over to see her playing with a necklace of a fairy on a swing. He remembered when Elfman got it for her, claiming that he'll be her swing, her comfort and her rock as long as she was willing to date him. They were overly sweet and it annoyed him.<p>

"Ever, that's the seventh sigh in two minutes."

"I can't help it, Laxus. Elfman said he loves me...," she whispered and Laxus cringed. "He said it was thanks to Cana that he was able to confess to me." At Cana's name, he cringed again. "You okay, Laxus?"

"Yea," he murmured before getting up. "Freed! Bickslow! Let's get moving!" Freed came running back from polishing his sword while Bickslow pushed himself up, wiping the drool off his chin.

"So you know, in my dream, Lizzie was in her humanoid tiger form and-"

"I do not want to hear it," Laxus shot down.

"You need to get laid, Laxus," Evergreen commented.

"EVER!" Freed reprimanded.

"What? It's true, Laxus was so more amiable when he slept around." Laxus groaned at that, leading them to town. He was fixing his SoundPods when he saw something that made him freeze. The pod fell from his ear and he stared at the sight.

The three behind him looked at him in shock when he stopped. They looked to see what he was staring at. Evergreen frowned, squinting her eyes. "Cana?"


	7. Chapter 06 - The Beginning

The Beginning, the start of what's about to come. Who Cana ends up with is up to how her heart mends. So far, Laxus, her childhood friend and object of her affections rejected her. Gray, another childhood friend shows signs of affection for the missing Cana. Bacchus, a drinking buddy and currently training partner, seems to like her more than a friend.

**Story so far: **Cana is in Daffodil Town with Gildarts. She met with her friends from Quatro Cerberus and they agreed to train her and give her a makeover. Laxus and Raijinshuu arrive at Daffodil Town and they see Cana.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 06<strong> – The Beginning

"Cana?" Cana stopped mid-sentence when she heard her name called by a familiar voice. She spun around and her blood ran cold.

"Cana-chan, come on," Bacchus said, leaning in to whisper into her ears. "Not yet," he murmured.

"Hi?" Cana greeted before looking at herself and blushed. "Um…I'll see you back at the guild," she said quickly as she pushed Bacchus. He grabbed her hand and tugged her to a restaurant.

"That sly girl, she's dating Bacchus?!"

Laxus clenched his fists as he frowned. He was right about her but something in him wasn't happy about being right.

.::/::.

Bacchus stared at Cana who was poking at her food. "Cana-chan, you have to eat in order to train."

"I must look horrible…he didn't even have any reaction," she whispered before tears welled up in her eyes.

"God," he murmured, clenching his fork. "If you would listen to yourself, what happened to the confident and prideful Cana that we all know and love? Just because you got rejected doesn't mean that you have to kill Cana Alberona! You're renewed and reborn but it doesn't mean EVERYTHING about you has to change!" She blinked, staring at him as she wiped her tears.

"You're right. I'm not the one at fault. After all," she began sultrily before leaning in. "I'm getting a rise out of you and the other males in the vicinity." His cheeks flushed and he gulped down his drink as he quickly asked for the check. She finished her food and wiped her lips before glancing to see Raijinshuu and Laxus entering the restaurant. "Bacchus, do me a favor?" He gave her a look and sighed. She smiled, leaning in and his eyes widened before she pulled back. "Thanks," she said and he glanced to see Laxus staring at them.

"Well, Cana-chan, let's go." He set the correct amount of jewels down before getting up. She followed him, smoothing her skirt. She smiled at him before following him out.

* * *

><p>"Rocker, Semmes, both of you at the same time!" Bacchus commanded as Cana groaned, dodging as she whipped out her bo staff. She unlocked it and swung the other end, whacking Rocker down before she spun, locking it to slam the end into Semmes' stomach. They both groaned as Cana rubbed her bo staff.<p>

"Wow! This baby is amazing." She slipped it into her holster before pulling out her baton. "Let's test this baby."

Bacchus stared at Cana in shock as she was the last one standing. He chugged the rest of his sake as he got into ready position to attack her. "Don't go easy on me, Bacchus."

"Tough luck, Cana-chan, I'm drunk, easy's not in my vocabulary," he said as he charged at her. She quickly swapped her baton for her bo staff. She leaped back and slammed her bo staff into the ground as she spun around to kick him in the face. She landed, twirling the bo staff over her head and brought it down quickly. Bacchus was frozen because he caught a glimpse of her panties but he quickly dodged her follow up. He tried to trip her but she flipped herself to the side. She landed on her feet but winced when she landed too hard on her left ankle. She fell down and he looked at her. "Cana-chan?"

"I twisted my ankle."

He groaned and pushed himself over as he helped her up. "Guys!" They rolled over and looked at them. Cana was wobbling and they blinked.

"Cana-san?"

"I twisted my ankle dodging," she murmured in shame.

"I'll bring you back. You guys, go call the healer." Bacchus held her princess-style as she slid her bo staff back into her holster.

"Thanks, Bacchus." He rolled his eyes.

.::/::.

"Woah," Bickslow commented as Laxus was talking to the requester. His 'babies' were repeating after him and Evergreen peered over her shoulders to see what Bickslow was looking at. She let out her own whistle. Laxus glared at them before glancing too and he froze.

Cana's hair was a mess and she was panting, her breathing ragged and clothes dirtied. Her skirt was hitched up her legs and Laxus growled softly before frowning to himself. Why did he care so much?

Evergreen hid a giggle at the sight.

"Ever, we're here to work, not play," Laxus rebuked.

* * *

><p>"Cana?" Gildarts called as he answered the door, half awake. His eyes widened. "Cana!"<p>

"Sorry, I twisted my ankle," she said as she reached for her father. He took her and sighed softly before looking at her outfit.

"This looks good on you, Cana," he said as she smiled softly. "I approve of this outfit."

"She still attracts a lot of attention," Bacchus commented. "Oh and we saw the lightning dragon."

"Oh?"

"He had no reaction." Cana buried her face in Gildarts' chest.

"It'll take time. His brain is probably under a huge mass of muscle." Cana found herself giggling at that before she patted her father's arm.

"Dad, I want to shower first." He nodded, bending to grab her bag before bringing her to the bathroom. He set her down and stepped out, locking the door on his way out.

"So, what do you plan to do now?"

"Well, the dragon slayer didn't have a reaction but if he does truly care for Cana-chan, he'll react sooner or later. You said they were childhood friends?"

"Yea, they practically grew up together. She said she'll be his wife and he forgot about that!" Gildarts fumed. Bacchus ignored the pain in his heart and Gildarts looked at him. "You alright there, Bacchus?" Bacchus remained silent and Gildarts sighed. "If Cana wishes to give up and there is no reaction from Laxus, you're freed to court her." Bacchus stared at him in shock before a huge smirk appeared on his face. "Though I'll know if you don't give it your all to transform Cana into someone Laxus grovels for."

"Cana-chan didn't need to change," he murmured, crossing his arm over his chest.

"She didn't but it'd be best for her. I don't want her dying from liver damage or kidney problems shortly after we reunited."

"The drinking, I'll give it to her but why change her appearance?"

"If she continues to dress like how she used to dress without an ounce of care, she'll be raped," Gildarts said seriously before freaking out. "They'll drag her to some random dark corner, tie her up and they wouldn't have to do much too…I can't even think about it!" He rambled as he stared wide eyed at Bacchus. Bacchus let out a shaky laugh before looking at the bathroom door. "Plus, I want her to be as innocent as she really is."

"Hah! Cana Alberona, innocent?" Bacchus laughed. Gildarts eyed him seriously. "No way," he whispered.

* * *

><p>Laxus and Raijinshuu passed by a hotel. "Shall we stay the night and then-"<p>

"It hurts! Bacchus, stop!" Cana's voice cried out in a soft plea. "Bacchus," she whined and they glanced up to see Cana with a robe on as Bacchus appeared in sight. Laxus's eyes widened in fury as he spun around. "Ow, ow, ow! Pull away!" She cried again.

The electricity in her room went off and her cries fell silent as Laxus stormed away to another hotel. His face was dark and Raijinshuu didn't comment.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I tried to keep Cana in character. Laxus is just a lost boy now, what to do with him? -sigh-


	8. Chapter 07 - The Confrontation

**Warning: **Bickslow's dirty mouth and Laxus in a foul mood and an out of character Gray and Ever (both pretty minor for now).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 07 <strong>– The Confrontation

"It hurts! Bacchus, stop!" Cana cried out in a soft plea. "Bacchus," she whined as she pressed herself against the window, wincing in pain as the healer gripped her ankle. Bacchus stood next to her, giving her his arm to clutch onto. "Ow, ow, ow! Pull away!" She cried again.

The electricity in her room suddenly went off and her cries fell silent as she looked around in confusion.

"It's funny because I'm not the one gripping your ankle and you keep telling me to stop," Bacchus said as Gildarts went to find a flashlight.

"But it hurts and I don't know the healer's name!"

"I know it hurts, my arm might as well be dislocated at this rate." She smacked him hard on his chest. "Your robe's slipping off."

"Oh, I'm wearing my pajamas underneath. This is just to catch the water from my hair."

* * *

><p>Laxus was in a foul mood. He continuously attacked the monsters as Evergreen looked for the trinket. He didn't care if he was exhausting himself but he was pissed off for no reason. He slammed his fist into the face of the monster, imagining it as Bacchus and he grew even angrier. The forest was wiped out when he slammed his fist hard into a monster, charging it with lightning and the monster he hit flew into the others behind him and he panted heavily.<p>

"Found it!" Evergreen shouted.

"Get out of the way," he commanded before summoning all his magic power, wiping the area clean of monsters before they had a chance to spawn back. He spun on his heels. "Let's go."

.::x::.

Bacchus rubbed his eyes as he walked out of the hotel room. Cana had slapped him hard when the lights came back on and she left a scratch on his neck and cheeks as the healer twisted her ankle back. He groaned, rubbing his sore arm that was bruised and scratched.

"Yo," the voice was familiar to him. He looked over and saw Evergreen. "Stayed the night with the drunk? Was she wild?"

"I prefer you didn't talk about her that way," Bacchus said as he ignored her question.

"Hm, the scratches are telling us all something else…is that a bite mark?!" She exclaimed as Bacchus glared at her. "Imagine that, Cana is a biter."

Laxus spun on his heels, his face still dark. "Ever," he warned.

"Oh, coming! By the way, we heard when you took her V-card last night," she said with a wink. Bacchus gaped at her and glanced at Laxus who had a scowl. He watched as they left before spinning back around and rushing back to the Clive's room.

"Gildarts-san!" He called as he banged on the door. Gildarts opened up. "He thought I took Cana's…uhhh…first time, he had a dark scowl on his face. Maybe it's not hopeless after all!" Bacchus whispered to him as Gildarts chuckled.

"I knew it!" Gildarts had a wide smile on his face as he looked at Bacchus. "Well, Cana will take a break today."

"Yea, you spend some quality time with her," Bacchus said as he left.

* * *

><p>"Watch out!" Freed called as he shot in front of Laxus when bandits threw weapons at them. Freed winced when he was stabbed in the shoulder. "Laxus-sama, you okay?"<p>

"I'm fine, Freed, stay back." Laxus took out his anger and confusion on the bandits as Evergreen hid a knowing smirk that she exchanged with Bickslow. The two hid their giggles before helping Laxus attack.

"Hey, Ever," Bickslow called softly when Freed and Laxus went elsewhere.

"I like Cana, you know. Guild drunk or not," she said and Bickslow sighed.

"She's the one who observes us, hiding behind her mug and silly antics. She knows us better than we know us. She was the one who called me out on my feelings for Lisanna and was the one who comforted me when Lisanna was...uh...thought to be dead."

"You liked her for that long?" Evergreen asked in shock. He blushed and nodded.

"But she always paid attention to Natsu, so," he said with a shrug. "Cana's disappearance…do you think it has to do with Laxus? She did call him out the last time we saw her."

"But dang, Cana is hot!" Evergreen commented offhandedly and Bickslow and his babies agreed. "That skirt, I never her legs were so toned and long…"

Laxus wasn't too far away and he heard the conversation. He cringed at the mention of Cana and her disappearance. "If Lizzie's legs are like Cana's, I wouldn't mind having her wrap them around me and carry her everywhere!" He smirked and Evergreen slapped him hard across the shoulder.

"I do not want to know about your fantasies of my boyfriend's younger sister! Plus, Cana's already with Bacchus, whatever happened is too late to save. I thought Cana was in love with Laxus or something because she always trusted in him."

"That's true…I remember Cana comforting us when Laxus was exiled, saying he'll definitely return." Bickslow grinned up at the sky as he glanced at Evergreen who smiled.

"She's a drunk but our guild's proud drunk." Bickslow chuckled and nodded eagerly.

.:x:.

They finally reached Fairy Tail. Mirajane welcomed them back before gasping when she saw blood seeping from Freed's jacket. "Freed!" She flew to his side as Laxus stared at her in shock. She led him to the infirmary as she pushed off his shirt. He blushed as he looked at Mirajane.

"Mira-san, I'm fine…," he whispered and moved his arm but winced.

"You're not; it stabbed you in the shoulder and tore a ligament!" She rebuked when she touched it. He slid his hand into hers and he offered her a soft smile. She relaxed. "You're bleeding so much too."

"I thought it was a slight wound." She leaned down and tilted his chin back.

"How long?" Laxus asked, shocking the two. He was leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest and he frowned. Freed's eyes widened as he stared at his leader in shock, sensing jealousy and anger in his voice. He glanced at Mirajane as everything clicked in his mind.

"Shortly after the Harvest Festival years ago," Mirajane said as she combed her hand through Freed's green hair. "I told Freed to keep quiet since Elfman wasn't particularly fond of Raijinshuu then and it became our secret and it was fun, so we never brought it up."

Freed didn't say anything before looking at Laxus. "Mira-san, I want to talk with Laxus-sama," he murmured. "I'll see you in ten, okay?"

"Alright, I'll bring something for you to snack on and I'll bring Elfman too." He gulped but smiled at her as she kissed him on the cheeks and left the room. Laxus looked at Freed, waiting for him to talk. He took a deep breath.

"Are you mad at me for not saying anything, Laxus-sama?" He didn't say anything. "I really love Mira-san," he confessed. He looked down. "I want to be a better man for her and I've been saving up…"

"Why are you telling me all this, Freed?"

"Because you have feelings for her, don't you?"

"So what if I do?"

"Mira-san…she loved you before but after Phantom Lord's attack, she felt distant from you again and lost hope. Then after your attack on Fairy Tail, she was broken again. She started accepting me and my advances and I helped her heal. But I respect Mira-san. If she still has feelings for you and wants to be with you, I'll compete with you for her."

Laxus could feel his lips turning up. Maybe it wasn't as hopeless as he thought it was. "We'll fight fair and square. Don't think of going easy on me."

"I wouldn't do that if you're coming at me at full force, Laxus-sama. I respect you," Freed said as he stared at him in the eyes. "But I'm in love with Mira-san, so I won't give her up without a fight and without her telling me that she rather be with you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way. The last thing I need is for you to give her to me in pity or something. If you love someone, you should always care about their happiness."

Freed found himself smiling as wide as his cheeks can go, which wasn't much since he wasn't used to smiling like that.

.:x:.

Gray heard Evergreen and Bickslow talking.

"You saw Cana?"

"Yea, she's with Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus."

"Thanks," Gray murmured as he left the guild hall without another word. The two blinked at his retreating figure and shrugged before continuing their chat.

* * *

><p>Fairy Tail was, like always, a happy mess. Evergreen was swept into her boyfriend's arms with a bone-crushing hug from the buff man. She wasn't a small person but in his arms, she was cocooned in warmth. They started off with a fake relationship to trick Mirajane but they found themselves drawn to each other's strengths and weaknesses.<p>

Natsu was challenging everyone, except Gray who wasn't there, while Lucy groaned before plopping down next to a semi-depressed Levy.

"Levy-chan? What's the matter?"

"Cana-chan promised me she'll come with me to the bookstore when the new book from Ursula Greenhorn came out but she's not here," she said with a disappointed sigh. "You know how humongous her books are; Cana-chan usually comes with me and helps me carry them because she says my arms are needed for something more special."

"I miss her too, I hope she's okay," Lucy said with a soft sigh.

"Cana? I saw her at the other town when I went on a mission with Raijinshuu and Laxus, she's fine," Evergreen said as she broke away from Elfman.

"Really?!" Levy and Lucy's eyes sparked up.

"Yea, she's with Bacchus though. They're pretty intimate."

"Bacchus?" Erza growled out. "He dared to lay a hand on Cana?" She glared at Evergreen. "Where?"

"His town."

* * *

><p>Cana heard the persistent knocking and she groaned, rolling over in bed to open the door. She stared at Bacchus who looked exhausted.<p>

"Bacchus?"

"This kid's looking for you." He stepped aside to reveal Gray who looked like a mess. Her eyes widened and she tugged him into the room.

"Dad, get out for a while." Gildarts looked at her and then at Gray before sighing and stepping out with Bacchus. They heard the wail Gray let out and left quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Gray's in the picture now. What is it that made Gray seek Cana? And what will Laxus do about Mira and Freed, how will he fight for her?

Please continue reading! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 08 - The Source

**Chapter 08 –** The Source

"Why is it that everyone is so worked up about Boozechick?" Gajeel commented when Levy volunteered herself to go with the group to pick up Cana. He looked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Because Cana-chan is an amazing person. Her being a drunk is only a facade and her escape," Levy said as she smiled softly. "Most of us knew her before she turned a drunk...plus, she always knew what to say and what to do. She watched over us, the younger ones who joined after her, as her younger siblings. She's the older sister we never had."

Gajeel fell silent and remembered the various advices she would shoot at him when he passed by her table. He had to smile a little. He recalled seeing her fight seriously during his time at Phantom Lord. She wasn't the strongest but she had potential.

"So you're going?" Gajeel asked. She nodded.

"I want to see her and she's the one who usually goes to the bookstore with me to pick up a new book."

"Why? I don't peg her as the type to read."

"Cana-chan reads when she's sober," Levy argued.

"Which is never," Gajeel commented. Levy rolled her eyes, not even bothering to correct him.

**.::x::x::.**

Cana changed and yanked Gray by his collar. "Come on, enough moping. It's the same every year, you build up everything just for one day to let it out. Hey, I'll treat you," she said with a wide smile as she pulled him to sit upright as she stared into his eyes.

Gray wiped his tears and moved closer to her, wrapping her in a tight embrace. Her features softened as she rubbed the top of his head.

"You're welcome, you block of ice," she said softly. He went to the bathroom and freshened up as he glanced at her. "To pay me back, you'll train with me before you hop on the train and go back to Magnolia before they start having a search party for both you and me."

He chuckled and smiled at her. "What am I ever going to do without you, Cana?"

"Mope and become a drunk and depressed chunk of ice." He threw his head back and laughed as she patted him on the shoulder. "They love you that's why they protected you. What Ul-san and Ultear-san did...it's an act of love. Mourn the loss of them but don't feel guilty. Love isn't to blame."

He stared at her before looking down, his eyes filled with emotions.

"If that's the thing preventing you from getting together with Juvia, I'll beat you up," Cana murmured as Gray blushed at that. "I won't make you date her or go out with her when you're not readied. I'm not Erza or Mira; I know you're having troubles with it too. But know this, Gray," she whispered as she tilted his head up to look at her in the eyes. "Juvia deserves your whole heart. Do not go into this halfheartedly or because you're being pressured. If she loves you, she'll wait."

"Laxus is one lucky man." Cana fell silent as she looked at the floor. "He rejected you, didn't he?" Cana's silence made him groan and lie down. "That idiot...," he murmured angrily.

"It's not anyone's fault that he forgot. I don't want him to be with me due to childhood promises anyway," Cana said as she stretched. "I'll make him fall in love with the reborn Cana Alberona."

"Too bad, the old Cana Alberona is my favorite."

"What?"

He got up and tilted her head to face him, staring at her straight in the eyes. "You're changing yourself for a man who rejected you when there are many others who loves the way you are."

"Gray," she whispered.

"I'm used to the old Cana Alberona, I'm not sure if I'll easily accept a brand new Cana," he murmured, pulling away. She giggled and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing him tightly.

"Gray...you're the best."

Gildarts came back in with breakfast since he didn't hear wailing anymore. He stared at the two in an embrace and his mouth dropped. "What is your relationship with my daughter?"

**.::x::x::.**

"Thank goodness we didn't bring Natsu," Erza commented as the ride went smoothly without Natsu groaning or puking every second.

"That's because we're not going on a mission," Lucy said and she hummed when she saw the town come into sight. "That was fast."

"Our guilds are relatively close to one another, that's why we would spar every so often," Erza said as she dragged her suitcases behind her.

Levy giggled, wearing her backpack as Lucy dragged her suitcase. "How long are we staying anyways?"

"I just wanted to see Cana-chan and hear about her past month."

**.::x::.**

"So you're only friends," Gildarts said as he stared at Gray. Cana rolled her eyes, pulling out the breakfast and passed some to Gray.

"Yea, we've been friends since my day one at Fairy Tail," Gray said and sighed. "Cana's like an older sister to most of us and the guild...before she became a guild drunk to hide and escape her sorrows."

"HEY!" Cana commented. Gildarts looked down, knowing he was one of the reasons for her sorrows.

"Cana, shall we train for a bit until I leave?"

"Okay! But go easy on my left side, my ankle is still healing."

"Alright," he said, shoving the food down as he got up. She grinned at her dad to cheer him up and waved for him to follow.

**.:x:.**

"Hey! That's Cana!" Lucy said to her friends.

"...and Gray," Erza said with a frown, watching them come out of the hotel. Gildarts was right behind them as they went to a clearing, the three girls followed sneakily to see what the three were up to.

"Cana, where are your cards?"

"Right here," she said smugly as she patted her furry blue bag that she refused to change. Gray eyed it, seeing the tears on it.

"You should change bags soon."

"Nope!" She said as she looked at him. "You start first."

Gray rolled his eyes but charged towards her. "Ice Make: Lance!" The flurries of ice spears hurled her way made her smirk, it was so easy to read him - it was his favorite wide range attack and usually first move. She swiftly pulled out her nunchucks, swinging the ice spears away. Gray stared at her with his lazy eyes wide for once and his jaw dropped a bit.

She locked it together and charged at him with her bo staff, fighting him with pure force and strength.

"I believe for a situation like this, I would be your best training partner," Erza said as she reequipped her outfit into her Robe of Yuen. She twirled her bisento and Cana smirked.

"Why don't you all attack me at once? It won't be training if I don't work my ass off."

Lucy hummed, whipping out her keys and called upon Leo – the Lion, or Loke. He fixed his glasses before staring at Cana. His jaw dropped and she spun around, glancing at him.

"Like what you see, Loke?"

"Shit," he murmured as he swallowed obviously. She laughed merrily at one of her best friends who she partnered up with back in the days. "And you're training, I'm shocked."

"A girl needs an evolution every so often," she said before smirking. "Not all girls are damsels in distress."

"I sure as hell never thought you were one after the first punch you threw at me," Loke reminded, rubbing his stomach with a grimace. She winked playfully as she looked at Levy expectantly.

"My training for you is for you to accompany me to the bookstore."

"Nah, don't worry about it. It's sitting at the hotel room, get Gray to carry it back for you," Cana said with a soft smile. "I never break my promises."

"Then okay," Levy said cheerfully as she pulled out her pen. She got readied to attack as well.

**.:x:.**

Gildarts looked at the stopwatch in his hand, watching as Cana took on the four at their full force. She was faring pretty well and was sober for the past month with him. He was proud of his daughter and watched as she twisted and slammed her leg into Loke's face. He lost balance, flying back before he crouched forward and steadied himself.

Lucy wrapped her whip around Cana's bo staff and Cana smirked, swiftly unlocking it to turn it into a nunchuck as she hit her hand with the other end. The whip loosened from her grip and Cana tossed it aside before hiding her nunchucks/bo staff in her holster and swapped for her baton in less than a second.

Levy was panting but learned some hand to hand combat from Cana and Erza. Cana never imagined herself fighting strong mages from their guild since she always thought of herself as weak. She put her baton back and pulled out her cards, showing them that she wanted to get serious. They were all prepared.

However, she never expected her power to increase tenfold from all the extra training she got during the month. Her eyes widened and Gray gave her a grin.

"This is what happens when you're sober and train."

"Wow...," Cana whispered breathlessly, looking at her hands.

"You are really Cornelia's daughter," Gildarts said proudly as he hugged her tightly. "Do you want to return back to the guild?"

"Not yet, I have yet to hand Bacchus' ass back to him on a silver platter." Gildarts burst out laughing and patted her head. "You can go on your mission. I'm fine by myself, dad."

"I want to spend a couple more days here with you and make sure you're alright."

"Just two more, you'll start getting clingy and annoying again." Gildarts grinned.

**.::x::.**

The other Fairy Tail members stayed for the next two days as well, hanging out and shopping with Cana as Gray only groaned but lightened up when Cana treated him to his favorite, which was surprisingly tempura udon. He didn't find it so bad until Bacchus and Semmes joined in. Bacchus still had the bag of jewels Gildarts gave him for Cana's new wardrobe change and Gray could only stare in shock and horror as Semmes dragged the girls into a shopping frenzy.

Cana laughed merrily and stared at her friends before feeling her eyes water. Her heart felt warm and fuzzy as she stared at her friends. Their laughter made her happy and she was going to miss them when they left for Magnolia even though it was her who refused to go back so soon. She didn't want to admit it but she was alone. Ever since she joined Fairy Tail, she had never been alone for more than a few hours when she went home to sleep. There were times when Laxus slept with her when they were younger or when she went to party with Levy or Bisca and crash at the dorms. Her eyes focused on the girls and Gray as they got snacks and drinks while she watched the bags since Semmes forced her into a pair of stilettos before having to go check in with the guild. She didn't even notice her tears coursed down her cheeks.

"Cana?" Gray called as he came jogging back with a bubbly drink. She jolted out of her thoughts and stared at him with her eyes wide. He didn't say anything as he extended his hand with the drink to offer it to her but she spun on her heels and darted off.

She never cried soberly in front of anyone other than Gildarts and she was scared. She didn't want to look weak in front of her friends, her diminishing happiness. She ran. Her legs carried her away from her friends, carried her away from her happiness as she plunged into darkness when she slid and tumbled down the mountain.

"Gray!" Erza cried as she caught up with Gray after he just darted off with Levy and Lucy far behind her. "What happened? Where's Cana?"

"She was crying and I called out to her…she ran and…," he managed to get out as he wheezed. He had chased Cana; who, sober or drunk, was a pretty decent runner.

"Where did she go?"

"She ran that way, up the mountain but I heard it was unstable after the monsters were cleared. I'll go check. Lucy, Levy, get Gildarts and Quatro Cerberus for a healer," Gray said as Lucy and Levy arrived. He made a snowboard-like platform out of ice while the two darted off.

"I'll stay here and get the rescue equipment readied," Erza said as Gray nodded and kicked off.

**.:x:.**

Gray wove through the trees and his heart froze. "Cana!" Her face was tearstained, her face scratched and her blood flowed from her gashes. "Cana, please be alright," he pleaded. He pulled her into his arms gently and she opened her amethyst eyes that were filled with tears.

"Gray…it hurts," she whispered tiredly.

"It's okay, help is on the way."

"No, Gray…my heart. It hurts. I can't forget what Laxus said…I'm not good enough for him, am I?"

"Cana, you don't have to be good enough for anybody because you're amazing as you are, drunk or not, the whole guild loves you."

"Gray…I don't know what to do anymore. I thought it'll be simple to get over him. He wasn't in my life after his promotion anyways, so why is it still so hard?"

"Because you've been sober," Gray pointed out and Cana let out a laugh before wincing in pain. "Easy now, help's coming."

"You said that already, Gray. Your fights with Natsu are making you stupider or maybe you're having amnesia…," she trailed off and sighed, looking out at the forest. "What do you think happened?" He looked out at the mutilated forest but he knew she wasn't talking about the forest. He sighed as he relaxed against the tree trunk as he held her carefully to his chest.

"All I remember was that when the Strauss siblings came back without Lisanna, Laxus went out to talk to them and then, he was out for a few days with a concussion and Mira back to normal."

Cana fell silent and stared at him before connecting the dots. "Mira used Satan Soul on him…," she whispered before letting out a wry laugh. "She beat him, made him lose his memories and yet, he still falls in love with her."

"Cana…," Gray whispered. "Will it scare you if I said I love you?"

"Yea," she confessed before looking up into his eyes. "I never felt any love from you in any romantic way."

"Yea, that's because I didn't mean it romantically, idiot."

"You're forever my family, Gray," Cana murmured before closing her eyes. "So I won't forgive you if you don't get me out of here."

He laughed at her fiery response before watching as she fell asleep. His grip tightened around her as he clenched his eyes shut. He forced the tear back. He didn't want to even think of the possibility of losing her even if he wasn't honest with himself. Something brushed against his hair and he opened his eyes. He saw a rope fall in front of them and he grabbed on, letting her lie on the board as he eased her up.

"Shit, she's in a horrible condition," Bacchus commented before looking at the healer to check up on Cana. The healer immediately did.

Gildarts looked at Gray before sighing. "Gray, stay with her. She needs you."

"I promised her to bring Levy's book back for her," Gray said as Levy smiled sweetly.

"The bookstores here are larger, so I decided to stay a couple more days anyways. Lucy and Erza will be returning first though."

Gildarts sighed in relief. "Thank you, Levy-chan."

Levy smiled at that as she looked at Cana's pained face. She reached into Cana's bag and pulled out a lightning card, placing it in her hand as she slowly relaxed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> A new development? Well, Fairy Tail looks out for each other. I'm sure they'll do this especially if someone who has been in the guild for so long takes a break from the guild without a word. Gray isn't weak, he's just human. Even the strongest human breaks down and I believe the reason why he's strong is because he has someone there for him regardless of how he acts and he knows.

Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters. I love Gray in the manga/anime and writing him always hurts because I feel like I'm not giving him enough justice. But I know Gray is a dependable guy and he looks out for his "family" but feels guilty about Ul and Ultear. That's why, I had him wailing - it's not a sign of weakness but a sign that he trusts in Cana and feels comfortable enough with her to do such a thing in her presence.

And this chapter, by far, is my longest chapter! I'm so happy about it! I focus primarily on short stories, so I'm not sure how this story would turn out but each chapter had lasted around 1,000 words and the ideas just kept flowing, so I'm going to continue until I run out of ideas or the ideas lead to some sort of closure. Once again, thank you for those who reviewed and to those who followed or favorite! Much love and gratitude!


	10. Chapter 09 - The Unknown

**Chapter 09 **– The Unknown

"Erza! Lucy!" Natsu cried, running to them. "Let's go on a mission!"

Lucy only sat down as she rested her head in her arms, staring in space. Erza didn't say much as she sighed, looking at the request board.

"Where's the shrimp?" Gajeel asked when he noticed her missing.

"She's staying with Cana and Gray."

"Gray? Why is he there too?"

"He was there before us," Lucy said to Natsu. Natsu blinked, about to say something when he fell silent.

"It's that time of the year again…," Natsu mumbled to himself.

"No wonder…," Erza sighed out. Lucy looked lost before remembering that Gray mentioned losing Ur around this time. "This time of the year…¨

.::x::.

Makarov didn't like seeing his children down, so he went over to them.

"Get your lazy butts up and let's party!"

"Cana is gravely injured," Erza reported before getting up. She bowed. "It's my fault, Master. If I…"

"It's no one's fault; Erza…how is she though?"

"She woke up but fell back asleep when we got her up. A part of the mountain was leveled and collapsed as she ran and she rolled down to the foot of the mountain. Her whole body is covered in injuries but Levy and Gray will stay with her. Gildarts will be going on his mission tomorrow," Erza said as Makarov frowned.

"Where is she now?"

"Daffodil Town," Erza said.

"Quatro Cerberus," he murmured. "Well, as long as they-"

"Bacchus has been taking care of her; she's fine in their care."

.:x:.

Laxus' head was pounding.

"_Oi, Laxy!" The sweet voice chimed._

"_Stop it," he murmured, dodging away from the girl younger than him. He looked at her as her amethyst eyes shone brightly._

"_Laxus, can we go on a mission together?" He stared at her to see her serious. He looked at her before getting up and picking up a mission that was relatively simple. "No monster hunting?" She asked with a pout. He ruffled her hair as he gave his grandfather the flier._

"_Take care of Cana-chan!" He reminded as Laxus groaned. _

_Cana slipped her hand into his and he relaxed._

"Did you hear that, Laxus? Cana's gravely injured!" Evergreen said and he opened his eyes.

"Master, shall I head over and heal her?" Wendy volunteered as Erza and Lucy stared at her with their mouth agape. She blinked.

"YES!" Erza, Lucy and Master exclaimed.

"Laxus, escort Wendy," he said as Laxus grunted.

"Get Gajeel to do it, he has to pick up his little girlfriend anyways," Laxus murmured as he rubbed his temples.

"If you can't see or smell, he disappeared for a while now. Natsu already took a job with Lucy and Erza…and will be leaving shortly."

Laxus groaned, getting up before feeling something warm and gentle touching his head. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Thank you, Wendy." He couldn't hate her if he tried. Her gentle nature made her everyone's little sister and they all wanted to protect her no matter what. "Let's go."

.::x::x::.

Gray was asleep by Cana when the bell rang. Levy went to open it and stared at the red eyes of Gajeel. He was panting and she blinked before staring at him softly. She slid her hand into his as she let him sit on the bed that freed up when Gildarts left for his mission.

Gajeel stared at the two resting on the bed, side by side as Gray had his arms protectively around Cana. "They…"

"No, they're not. Gray's extremely protective of her when she's at her vulnerable state so that's one of the reasons Cana turned to alcohol as well – to keep herself strong so that Gray doesn't have to be the one protecting her."

She was about to close the door when she saw Laxus and Wendy. "Levy-san! How is Cana-san?"

"The healer already did the best she could. Cana's body took a toll. The mountain was unstable."

"Mountain?" Laxus murmured before his eyes widened in horror. He jolted into the room and stared at the scene before him but turned to Cana who was wrapped from head to toe. Wendy gasped and immediately walked over, patting Gray. Gray opened his eyes, glaring before blinking when he saw Wendy. He rolled onto the floor as he continued to sleep.

Wendy tried to heal Cana to the best of her ability as she bit her lips.

"Wendy…," Cana whispered, grabbing her hand. "I'm fine…you can stop now."

"You're awake?!" Gray and Levy both exclaimed as Gray sat up, staring at her. She pushed herself up before staring at Gajeel and Laxus. She ignored Laxus and smiled at Gajeel.

"Yea. Gajeel, why don't you take Levy home? The books on the counter are too heavy for her to carry home, so she was going to wait for Gray."

"Alright," he said gruffly before looking at Levy. "Next time, shrimp, tell me to get it for you," he murmured.

"What, you missed me?" Levy asked as Gajeel blushed. She giggled as she packed her stuff. "Now that you're awake, I'll let Bacchus-san and the others know."

"Nooo…not yet, they're going to be loud and my head hurts," Cana whined as she curled up against Wendy. Wendy rubbed her hair as she snuggled to the older girl. "And who the hell wrapped me up like a mummy?"

"Your dad told the healer to for two reasons. One, you're naked; two, you'll run," Levy said as Cana groaned.

"What the hell?" She curled against Wendy again as Gray looked at himself, proud to see himself clothed. "Levy, before you leave, change me?" She pleaded and Levy and Wendy both laughed at her request.

They stared at Cana before humming. "I haven't mastered Float yet and I don't want to risk that," she said as she contemplated how to get Cana to the bathroom. Before they could say anything, Laxus leaned in and scooped her up.

"Icicle over there might be strong, but he ain't got the muscles to keep a girl in his arms," he murmured as he held her securely. Cana leaned into him and he didn't react but Gray saw the way Cana took it for what she could get. He set her down and she thanked him softly. "Don't mention it, I'll be outside with the others. Gramps told me to be Wendy's escort."

Cana forced a smile on her lips as he sighed.

"Look, Cana…it might be my fault about the mountain…," he said as she frowned at that.

"You weren't even there, why would it be-"

"My mission the last time you saw us here…the monsters kept spawning so I did a wide range…," he trailed off as she hummed.

"It's not your fault. I was just clumsy," she said with a soft smile.

"You're never clumsy, Cana. Drunk, yes; clumsy, no…not unless you were thinking about something," he murmured as he stared at her.

"Me? Thinking? Laxus, don't joke," she laughed before glancing at Levy and Wendy who had towels and clothes in their arms. "Now get out!" He left as she put up a mask again, laughing with Levy and Wendy.

.:x:.

Gray glared at Laxus and sat by the window, looking out.

"Why don't you escort Wendy back? I'll stay," Laxus said. Gray shook his head.

"No thanks, I don't trust you with her. Not in her vulnerable state."

Gajeel was lying on the bed as he stared at the two, trying to ignore them. "What is that supposed to mean? Do you seriously think I'll take advantage of my guild mate?"

"No, it's more because she's only a guild mate to you that I don't want you to stay near her." Laxus looked to the bathroom door.

"Still?"

"She'll never give up, you know. You're an idiot for rejecting her, Laxus. She's more than what you remember-"

"GRAY!" Cana yelled as she flung the door open. She glared at him, her eyes blazing. He didn't say a word and crossed his arm as he sat on her bed, looking away. Laxus stared at her, watching as she went over to Gray in her sleep shirt and pushed him aside. She rolled on her side and Levy came over.

"Cana, I'll leave with Gajeel now, are you okay by yourself?" She nodded and Levy waved to her as Gajeel picked up her books.

"Laxus-san, I'm staying the night to monitor Cana-san." Laxus grunted, plopping down on the other bed as he looked at the ceiling.

"Look, Cana, I'm sorry…," Gray whispered as he pulled Cana into his arms. "Don't be upset…"

Cana didn't say anything and Laxus could smell salt. He pushed himself up to stare at the two lying on the bed as Wendy went to shower. Cana gripped onto Gray as her tears rolled down and he held her tightly.

"It's alright, he's an idiot…," Gray murmured against her ear as he sighed. He rocked her back and forth and Cana's sniffles ceased after a while. He set her down and Gray glanced at Laxus. "Cana isn't one of your little fangirls."

"I know…but…I don't…I just feel comfortable around her, not fluttery like when I see Mira…," he murmured. "Comfort doesn't mean love. I'm not going to string her along just because she loves me."

"Then why did you have to say it like that?"

"I didn't mean to…but it did bother me a lot, the way she dressed and the way she drank…," Laxus confessed. He sighed. "She's already dating Bacchus; she'll get over me in no time."

"Bacchus is like me; we joke around with her, we are allowed to hold her and comfort her…because that's all we'll ever be." Gray stared at Laxus. "No one can replace you."

"That's absurdity. Love fades, she'll get over me."

Gray didn't say anything as Wendy came out. She looked at them before biting her lips and curling in bed with Cana as Gray patted her on the head.

Wendy looked at Gray in the eyes before sighing. "Now I know why Juvia-san has it rough."

Gray looked away, getting up to go to the bathroom. Laxus stared at him with a frown before glancing at the sleeping Cana. She turned to him, her hands tucking underneath her chin as her hair slid from her shoulders to frame her face. He got up and went over to tuck her in, his fingers lingering on her before his eyes widened in shock.

He sat down on the bed, staring at the ceiling as he tried to remember anything about his childhood with Cana.

Gray came out of the bathroom and saw Laxus holding his head in pain. He sighed and glanced at Cana before going back to bed with her. He pressed his lips on her temple. "Everything will be okay, Cana, I promise you."

.::x::x::x::.

Everyone is guilty - the fear of the unknown is something that will eat everyone up from the inside out. But what if, just if, one person gets that courage to step forward into the unknown, then, will it be a better place?


	11. Chapter 10 - The Misinformed

**Author's Note:** I'm posting a new chapter up before I'm swarmed by schoolwork! I've been on a writer's block for the past month, so I haven't been writing any future chapters. So I'm predicting slower updates. I'm sorry!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 –<strong> The Misinformed

Cana was jumping up and down, hugging Gray and Wendy as she laughed merrily. "Thank you so much, Wendy! This is the best!" She stretched, feeling alive again.

Wendy had a small smile. The whole healing process took over a day and a half. Cana wouldn't let Wendy exhaust herself to heal her, so she made her do bit by bit and took long breaks in between. Laxus didn't comment nor react the whole time. He just sat in the corner, listening to his music and trying to remember his past.

"CANA-SAN!" Bacchus and his lackeys burst through the doors and Cana groaned, smiling at them as Semmes engulfed her in a bone crushing hug.

"Semmes-san, Wendy will have to take care of me again...you're breaking my bones," she managed to get out before Semmes gasped and let her go.

"Cana-san! You're alive!" They wailed as Bacchus scratched his cheeks.

"Sorry, Cana-chan, they've been crying to see you for the past two days," Bacchus said as he gave her a small hug too. She let him hold her as she rested her face in his neck.

"I'm craving for some good food and some good training," she murmured as he laughed at that. "Show us the best sweets in town!" She exclaimed, throwing a wink to Wendy who blushed shyly. Cana giggled and held Wendy's hand before looking at Bacchus who nodded.

"Then go get changed, we'll head out."

"You coming, Gray, Laxus?" Cana asked as Gray nodded.

"My treat this time," Gray said to Cana who smiled at him. Laxus grunted.

"I need food anyways." She smiled at him and went to get her clothes to change into, not noticing how her sleep shirt rose above her legs and slid forward when she dug into her bag on the footstool by the bed. She hummed, grabbing some clothes as the others flushed a bit and turned away.

Laxus could feel his cheeks tinting up. He did ask her to strip before and he knew she had an amazing body but seeing it was something entirely different.

Bacchus and the others from Quatro Cerberus stared while Gray shifted himself in their line of vision, throwing a glare at them. Cana got up, completely oblivious before looking at Wendy. "Did you bring clothes to change into?"

"No...," she said with a frown. Cana hummed, digging into her bag and pulled out something. "I won't fit it."

"Don't worry about that," Cana said as she beamed at her. Semmes' eyes widened. It was Cana's favorite outfit from their shopping frenzies. It was a dress that would match the owner's preferred taste and event used for. It was costly and when she was buying it, she hesitated a couple of times.

When the two came out of the bathroom, Wendy was near tears. "Cana-san! I'll return it to you when we get back."

"No, keep it, Wendy," she said, pulling Wendy into a hug. "You are my cute little sister, no?" Wendy held her tightly as Cana laughed and reached for her hand. "Let's go! I'm starving!"

Bacchus smirked. "I know just the place."

_Greenyard Cafe_ stood in front of them. The building was large and there was a gated garden area with tables and picnic area on the grass. She gasped as she looked around and he grinned when he saw her amazed look. "Wendy! Let's look at the cakes!" Wendy agreed and they looked at the cakes and food as Gray ordered something too. He looked at Cana before smiling softly.

"Cana, you want a hot drink or a cold drink?"

"Ummm...hot?"

"Alright," he turned to the barista. "I'll get a spicy chai tea latte with soy and also, a...hot chocolate," he said as he glanced at Wendy who nodded in appreciation.

"We decided!" Cana said as she came over to Gray with a wide smile. He helped her order the cakes and rolled his eyes as he looked at her.

"Seriously? You're indulging in cakes now?"

"Nope! It's for everyone!" She said as he groaned, paying for everything. Laxus noticed she ordered a napoleon cake and she gave him a soft smile as his eyes widened. They found a seat and she slid the slice over and he stared at it, his throat dry. He didn't know anything about her but she knew everything about him. Even his only exception to his no-sweets rule.

He lifted the fork and glanced at Cana to see her eating her strawberry shortcake in bliss. She was chatting happily to Wendy before leaning in and stealing Gray's tiramisu. He blinked and his cheeks tinted pink as he watched her.

"Is it good?" She pouted and reached to swap cakes with him. "You like tiramisu more anyways, why did you get strawberry shortcake?" He asked, switching.

"I wanted something different," she said and he shrugged, digging into the strawberry cake. She plucked the strawberry out of the cake and Wendy looked at them.

"Cana-san, you two look like you're dating," she pointed out as Gray blushed at that. Cana giggled and looked at Gray.

"Do we?" She didn't say anything more as she turned back to her cake. Her mood was lightened and Laxus stared at her. A part of him was relieved that he wasn't the reason why she left Magnolia and the other part of him hated that she was having so much fun with others in front of him. She glanced at him and suddenly, he got up.

"_Laxus, please, please?" The eight year old pleaded as she tugged on his shirt. He counted his jewels as he bit his lips before smiling softly at the younger girl. _

"_Fine, just this once, we'll celebrate and I'll eat the pudding," he said as he went to the store to buy the pudding. The store clerk looked at him and he pointed to the display as his cheeks burned a bit. He took the purchase and came back out with a blush. "It's call flan," he said and she shook her head._

"_Flan's spongier, this one is more jiggly, it's a pudding," she explained as she took a plate and slapped the pudding on as it bounced on the plate. The caramel from the bottom of the cup holding the pudding drizzled on top and drenched it as he stared in awe. She took the spoon and lifted a small bite to his lips. "Happy birthday, Laxus," she sang softly as she watched as he opened his mouth. He took a bite, cringing at the sweetness but it went down smoothly. "Like it?"_

"_It'll do."_

"Can I get that?" He asked, pointing to a pudding. The clerk handed it to him and he thanked him. "Oh, a plate as well, please?"

He went back to the table and Cana stared at the object in his hands. Her eyes widened as she looked at him in shock. He slapped the pudding down onto the plate but it wouldn't fall down.

"Here," Cana said softly as she took it from him. He stared at her, watching her as she got it to fall down and bounce on the plate. He scooped a bite and he cringed before pushing the rest of it to her. She blinked and took it. "Thanks," she said as she stared at it. Her fingers trembled around the handle of the spoon and Gray saw, leaning in to scoop a big bite of the pudding. He swallowed and looked at the others.

"Wow! The pudding here is pretty good," he said as he helped Wendy scoop some. Cana blinked and Laxus glared into space.

Gray gave Laxus a warning look as they went to the clearing after they finished their desserts and drinks. Cana and Wendy were chatting happily as Cana laughed merrily. It had been so long since she had so much fun even with Laxus around.

"Cana-chan, I want you to strip them off today," Bacchus said as he spun to face her, chugging his sake. She raised her brow.

"If I didn't know what you were talking about, I'd call you a pervert, Bacchus," she said as she unbuckled her holster, sliding them down her legs. She tossed them to Gray as she pulled off her fuzzy blue bag that held her cards. She tossed it to Gray too as she kicked off her heels. "I'm not fighting in these ever again," she grumbled as she got into readied position.

"She's going weaponless against Bacchus-san?" Wendy asked in worry.

"Don't worry, she's stronger than she looks. She's a proud Fairy Tail member," Rocker said proudly.

"You guys got your asses handed to you the first few seconds," Gray reminded as they flushed in embarrassment. Wendy watched in awe as Cana fought against Bacchus who was in his drunken falcon state. She was losing but she didn't back away from the challenge. Wendy knew that about Cana. She would never back down from a challenge no matter how harsh the outcome will be. Before her S-class depression periods, she was always the one taking charge and after, it was her too. She remember how she was scolded for not running away when Atlas Flame fought against them but Wendy knew that Cana only wanted to protect those important to her.

That's why challenges were her missions. Standing victorious over her challengers were something she prided in. That's why, her blows became harsher and her style adapted to Bacchus'. Her face was stoic and her defense slowly became offensive and she pushed back. Bacchus' eyes widened as he changed his tactic to defense, waiting for an opening. Suddenly, she spun around and swept him onto the floor. He groaned when he landed and he nursed his sore head.

"You okay?" She asked as she extended her hand.

"You beat me," he said in awe.

"Barely. I may have won the battle but you won the war," she said as she winced when she pulled him up. He stared at her as his eyes widened in shock.

"Cana-chan!" He cried as he caught her when she fell.

"Ugh...," she grumbled as she closed her eyes. "Food coma," she whispered as she fell asleep. Wendy healed her and was shaking in anticipation as she looked at Bacchus with her eyes beady and wide.

"I want to learn how to fight too!"

"What?" Laxus asked.

"I'll stay with Cana-san and Gray-san until they head back. This way, Cana-san won't be lonely. I'll be fine, Laxus-san."

"Fine, do as you please," he shot as he went back to Magnolia by himself. He didn't need to stop by the hotel because he came with nothing anyways.

Cana woke up and looked at the others partying in her room. She groaned, rolling over and getting up. "What are you all doing in my room?"

"Waiting for you to wake up. Semmes said he was going to bring you and Wendy shopping again."

"Hey, now that my dad's gone on his three-month mission, can we go sexy, seductive and hot?" Cana asked as she glanced at Semmes. He smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask, Cana-chan," he sang out merrily as she laughed. Wendy blinked and Cana smirked.

"We have one month to work with you, Wendy," she said as she rubbed her hands together and then glanced at Gray. "Gray, how about you? Are you going back or waiting until we're finished training?"

"I'll stay for a few more days to make sure you're not corrupting Wendy and then I'll head back before flame brain burns something and so Juvia won't cause a ruckus about my disappearance."

Cana looked at him before climbing out of bed. He didn't say anything else as Wendy watched the exchange between them. Cana went to the bathroom and Gray released the breath he was holding. He closed his eyes and pressed the heel of his hand to his forehead.

Wendy came over and sat on the bed with him. "You okay, Gray-san?"

"I'm fine," he murmured, looking away from Bacchus' knowing gaze.

"I never thought Cana-chan can be so dense," Bacchus murmured as he pushed himself out of the chair. "I'll head back to the guild first. You guys have fun. This is the remaining from Gildarts," he said as he tossed the bag to Gray. "Don't let them spend it all so fast."

"Alright," he said as he looked at the amount in the bag. There were still quite a lot and his jaw dropped. "Gildarts is loaded!"

"I would assume so, the amount of requests he can complete and the way he completes it…," Bacchus commented as he opened the door. "However, that's the budget we are working with for Cana's makeover."

"Why does Cana-san need a makeover?" Wendy asked as they all looked at her. "I thought Cana-san was fine the way she was."

"Someone pointed it out that she was…not classy enough."

"That's rude," Wendy said as she pouted. "But I think makeovers are fun," she said as she watched Cana come out in a pair of shorts and a cropped, hooded black vest over a cropped yellow long sleeves shirt. She looked at herself as she combed her fingers through her hair and loosely braided her hair to the side before tugging the braid to add volume to it. Wendy gaped at her as Gray turned away with his cheeks tinted pink. It was a simple outfit but it left much to the imagination.

"How do I look?" She asked as she spun around. Wendy gushed to her and Cana laughed before looking at Gray. She noticed how he avoided her gaze and she climbed on the bed, peering at him as he spun to face her. His eyes locked onto hers as he leaned in. Her eyes widened when his breath fanned hers.

"Enough for me to lose my cool," he murmured before jerking himself back before his lips touched hers. Cana felt her face heat up. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she stared at Gray in shock. He smirked at her and she slapped him hard on the shoulder.

"Don't joke around!" He laughed and she huffed, spinning around to leave the room as Gray clenched his fists; his laughter died as he took in sharp breaths to calm himself. He didn't care if the large ball-like man was still in the room with him. He didn't even care if said man was throwing him looks of pity before leaving the room. He just wanted to leave Cana but at the same time, stay with her.

It wasn't easy pretending to be her family. It wasn't easy pretending that he supported her and Laxus. It wasn't easy at all but he kept pretending. He kept pretending that he didn't love her. He kept pretending that the feelings he had for her were platonic. He kept pretending like her tears didn't affect him. He kept pretending that the way she curled up around him didn't send him to the bathroom in the middle of the night. He kept pretending that he didn't care for her.

But his act, his façade, and his sanity were all slipping as he watched her become someone even more amazing. It was true that he liked the old Cana and was used to her, but this new Cana; he loved. She no longer hid behind her drinks, she no longer hid underneath a façade; she was herself, free and unrestrained but at the same time, much calmer than he had ever seen her.

"GRAY!" His head snapped up and his lips pressed against soft ones as he stared into the amethyst eyes that he loves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Gray's my favorite character though I love Laxana, sooo...I'm in quite a pinch here. I want Gray to be happy...ahh, what to do?


	12. Chapter 11 - The Revelation

**Chapter 11 – **The Revelation

Cana looked behind her to see Wendy and Semmes. She blinked and looked at them. "Wait for me at the lobby," she said as they nodded. She went back to her room. "Gray?" She peered into the room to see the bathroom door opened and Gray wasn't inside. She glanced at the bed to see Gray with his eyes forcefully shut and his hand clenching the sheets. "Gray?" She called again as she neared him. There was no response. "GRAY!"

It all happened in a flash. His eyes snapped open as he jolted up. Their lips pressed together as he stared into her eyes. Her heart was beating as fast as if she was being chased by hungry man-eating piranhas. His eyes closed as he pulled her closer. She was frozen as Gray's lips pressed against hers. She felt his hand rubbing hers before he placed her hand over his chest where his heart is.

"Cana, I can't lie anymore. It's annoying and painful," he whispered as he pulled back slowly. "I can't pretend not to love you, I can't pretend to support you and Laxus…even if you were the guild drunk, even if you are dressed in a bikini top and capris, I didn't mind it. I liked that you were able to be yourself. If you're dressed like that then you match me. I'm naked more than you drink."

She giggled at that and he placed his finger over her lips.

"I'm not finished with my confession, Cana," he warned. She noticed how serious he was and she sat down on the bed, an arm's length distance away from him. His eyes showed gratitude. "I knew from the beginning that only Laxus was in your eyes. I knew from the beginning that Laxus is the one you love. But I don't want to compare myself to him. I know I'll make you happier than when you are with him. I won't ask for your answer now because I know it's hard to digest. We have been each other's family when our own was missing. That's why I won't push you to a decision. I'll continue to be your little Gray until you're readied for me to be something else. If, in the end, Laxus is still the one you love and he loves you back, I'll gladly support you two and I'll claim the role of godfather to your kids but if he doesn't return your feelings, I hope that you remember that I'll love you, no matter what."

Cana felt her eyes watery as she wiped her tears quickly before they spilled. Her arms wrapped around his neck. "Gray…," she managed to get out before her body shook. "I never knew…"

"You're not the only one good at hiding secrets, Cana," he murmured as he held her tightly. "For a while, may I?"

She didn't respond. He didn't need her to. He squeezed her tightly as he inhaled her scent. He always loved the way she smelled. He couldn't put his finger to it but the way she smelled was natural and soothing.

"Let's go," Gray mumbled, pulling away. Cana looked at him and he gave her a nod. "I'm fine, I'm not that weak," he said defiantly as Cana giggled.

"You are when it comes to emotional states; you get angry quickly, you get flustered easily, you-" she was cut off when he pressed his lips against hers. He tilted her chin up and deepened the kiss as her eyes widened in shock. He pulled away with a smirk.

"If you're Cana Alberona 2.0, then I'm Gray Fullbuster 2.0. I won't let you forget for a second that there's someone out here who is deeply in love with you," he said as he cupped her cheeks. "So be the Cana Alberona 2.0 you want to be, there's nothing holding you back."

Her cheeks flushed but she stared gratefully into the eyes of the one she just started seeing as a man and not a little boy. "It still didn't give you a right to kiss me like that," she mumbled as she got off the bed, standing up.

"It's not like I'm your first kiss."

"Those kisses didn't count when I'm the only one who remembers it."

"That's not true, there were witnesses to them," Gray said as she raised her brow. "There's me, Mira-san, a drunk Erza and Master."

"Mira?" Cana asked as her brows furrowed. Gray shrugged. "Ugh, whatever, this is too confusing. Stupid Laxus, stupid heart, STUPID GRAY!" She shot him a playful glare as he chuckled and they headed down to meet up with Wendy and Semmes.

Cana was seriously conflicted. She didn't know Gray was in love with her. She just knew he didn't like Juvia but she never knew herself to be the reason why he didn't like Juvia. She didn't even notice when she was walking into poles but steered out of the way by Gray nor when Semmes purposely picked hideous outfits for her to change into. Gray sighed when she came out with the seventh hideous outfit and Wendy was staring in shock at the lime green spandex body suit with orange dots and neon pink frills all over.

"CANA!" He yelled into her ear. She jumped and blinked rapidly as she stared in the mirror.

"What the hell?" She stared at herself before looking at Semmes who was doubled over, clutching his stomach in laughter. She giggled a bit too before looking at herself again. She laughed, giving a little twirl as Gray stared at her before turning away. He covered his mouth as a huge grin spread across his face in amusement. Wendy was giggling too and Cana threw the smaller version at her and winked at Wendy. Wendy was appalled but went into the dressing room to wear it.

Cana posed with Wendy in the hideous suit as Semmes took a picture of them too before laughing more. He rolled on the floor, spinning in a circle as Cana rolled her eyes and went to change. Wendy peered into the mirror and saw a figure quite far from their spot but she recognized the double X on his left side of his face, by his temple.

Gray noticed how she froze a bit and he turned to see Doranbolt in a women's clothing store with a woman that looked like Wendy with her short blue hair and light brown eyes. He glanced at Wendy who had her cheeks puffed and he chuckled a bit. Wendy spun back into the fitting room and dug though the clothes Semmes picked out for her and tried on a dress that accentuated the curves forming on her growing body. She glanced at herself and undid her pigtails, letting her hair flow down as she gathered half back into a half ponytail. When she was pleased, she stepped out.

Cana let out a whistle as Wendy glanced at the one she treated as an older sister before looking down at herself. Cana leaned in. "Don't worry, they'll grow when your loved one helps you with them," she said playfully as Wendy's cheeks flushed bright red.

"Wendy?" The voice broke the two apart and Cana watched as Wendy immediately got flustered.

"Mest-san!" He smiled at her and noticed Gray and Cana too. He nodded to them and Wendy glanced at the older girl behind him with a frown.

"This is Katja," he introduced. Katja smiled at Wendy before looking at Doranbolt.

"Seriously? I thought you were kidding when you said I looked like someone you cared for," she teased as Doranbolt's cheeks flushed up. "Well, I'll be fine by myself. You two have fun, I'll go back to my apartment."

"You sure?" Doranbolt asked in worry. She nodded and went to pay for her purchases as he gave them a sheepish smile. "So what are you doing here?" He asked softly to Wendy. She looked at Cana.

"Spending time with Cana-san and giving each other makeovers," she said as she shrugged. "Training, as well," she said as she looked down at her outfit. "Does this look good on me, Mest?" She asked and he nodded, smiling.

"Semmes-san, why don't we just get what we like and head out. It's been a long day. Mest-san, why don't you take Wendy out for dinner to catch up? Or give her a chance to thank you for saving her so many times," Cana suggested as she gathered the clothes that they wanted. Semmes nodded, handing the picture over to Cana as he gathered her in a side hug before bending down to pull Wendy into one.

"I'll see you two lovelies either tomorrow or the day after." Wendy stared at Cana who gave her a slight shove and she went shyly with Doranbolt after paying for her outfit. He smiled at her and they went to a nearby cafe for a casual dinner.

"You sure about those two?"

"Relax, Gray, Doranbolt, Mest, whatever his name is, cares a lot for Wendy. More than you and I think a man like him would. It isn't family friendly either."

"He's into girls that much younger?"

"I think it's just Wendy; she's more mature than she looks and who's to say she's really twelve or even nineteen? Natsu and Gajeel couldn't escape the runes set by Freed."

"I don't want to imagine Wendy being over eighty now...," Gray groaned out before looking at her. "You readied to go? Let's grab dinner too."

"Okay," she agreed before freezing and he sighed.

"A casual one, I'll make it obvious if it's a date, okay?"

"You promised! You can't just surprise me with dates." Gray scowled a bit before agreeing. He glanced at Cana in her old outfit as she gathered some clothes that she liked and paid for it.

Gray stared at Cana's hand as it swung by his. He slid his hand down, grabbing the bags from her hand as he pulled her close by grabbing her hand. He gave her a look and smirked. "I'm making this a date."

"Eh?!" She exclaimed. He chuckled when Cana was surprised. Usually, her face wouldn't betray her surprise like this; it was usually just a twitch on her forehead or one brow lifted up but never a full on squeak. Her cheeks were flushed and he pulled her closer.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he said and her eyes widened. "I'll give you time. Just indulge me on this date," he said softly, staring into her eyes.

"KISS HER, KISS HER, KISS HER!" His cheeks flushed as he quickly pulled away from Cana. She looked at the townspeople who were staring at them and her cheeks flushed. She got readied to run but Gray tugged her hand, spinning her into his arm as he pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"I won't make you uncomfortable but just don't run from me."

She didn't know what to feel. Her heart ached because of the love she felt from him now that it was out in the open. She always felt as if it was purely platonic between them and she was able to be herself around him. She never had to think of anything or pretend to be anyone when she was with him. She thought it was normal because he was her best friend and her brother. Even though he was an ice mage, the warmth he gave off comforted her and warmed her to her very core. She felt safe and for once, after the whole rejection debacle, calm.

Gray pulled away from her and she looked at him to see him with an unsure smile. "Was I supposed to respond?" Cana asked as she blinked. He stared at her as the corners of his lips twitched upwards before a full blown laugh erupted from him. He held his stomach as she steadied him, watching as he laughed with confusion on her face. "Gray?"

"Cana, you're adorable." Her cheeks flushed and he slid his hand to hers. "Come on, let's eat and then we'll head back."

"Okay," she said, happy that he dropped the fact that it was a date.

"Or maybe, we can go somewhere date-like," he said, smirking her direction as she groaned. He chuckled, rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "I'm kidding, I'm not going to force you to accept me."

"Gray, you don't have to wait for me…," she whispered. He looked at her and she quickly shook her head. "It's not that I'm ruling out all possibility between us…I mean, you're important to me, so I only want happiness for you. I don't want you to be waiting for me and missing out on the happiness that only Juvia can give you."

"It's true, with her…I might be the king of the world. She'll shower me with unconditional love and support. Water and ice together make a wonderful combination. But, Cana, I like her. Not love," he said, gripping her hand tightly. "She wasn't the one who spent hours holding me and gave me warmth when I felt the whole world was ending…"

"Gray, then…is it possible that you're mixing gratitude with love?"

"Gratitude…there'll be no lust involved. But Cana, I want a future with you," he confessed, turning to look at her. "It's not simply gratitude or comfort."

Cana looked at him before looking down. "But what if all along, the feelings I thought I had for Laxus were only a thing in the past? What if it was all to fulfill the promise I made with him?" Cana felt her heart slowing down. Her eyes widened in horror. "What if this whole time…my feelings for Laxus…-"

Gray cut her off before she found her words. "Cana, before you finish that sentence, let me tell you one thing. When you doubt your own feelings for something or someone, that's when you truly know it is over. Don't doubt what you feel for Laxus if he's the one you call out to when you feel happy, sad, lonely, excited, or anything. Don't doubt what you feel for him if he's the one you want to see when you're exhausted and the first thing you think of when you're injured. Don't doubt what you feel for him if you lust for him and dream of a family with him. Love isn't defined simply by one or two words or emotions; it's everything linked together that makes it so unique and powerful."

Cana stared at Gray before closing her eyes as a soft smile appeared on her lips. "Gray, you've gotten smarter," she said as he rolled his eyes, tugging her to the diner for their dinner. Cana stared at Gray as he led her into the diner and her eyes softened. _'Thank you, Gray, I understand now.'_

"I'll wait for you, Cana."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Did I ever put up a warning that characters would be out of character? For one, Gray _talks_ an awful lot and is sweet. So if I didn't warn you before, ooops, well, the characters will be OOC, just a tad. It's Finals month for me, so I'll be focusing on that for a while first. Well, happy holidays to everyone.


	13. Chapter 12 - The Observer

**Author's Note: **Double chapters for the holidays! I wish everyone Happy Holidays & a blessed New Year!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 –<strong> The Observer

Cana woke up and saw the next bed empty. Her heart felt heavy and she looked at the note that Gray left for her. She reached for it.

_'Good morning, _

_I left to take the early train so I'll see you in 27 days back in Fairy Tail. Take care of yourself...and Wendy too. Try not to switch the booze to sweets._

_Much love, _

_Gray'_

Cana smiled at the note and changed before looking at Wendy. She brushed the hair out of the younger girl's eyes and went to get readied for the day. "Cana-san?" Wendy called out when she woke up.

"Get dressed and we'll go out for breakfast and we'll do some shopping when you're readied!" Cana called as Wendy agreed. They took their time to get ready since it was early and Cana looked at Wendy. "Wendy...what do you think love is?"

"Love?" She hummed and bit her lips. "I guess, when you want to see that person no matter what, when you think of that person often and when you see that person, you know that they're the one you want to stay with."

"But what if it's because you're accustomed to being with someone? What if they're all you know and suddenly, they become someone different? That gives them a reason to always be on your mind, won't it?" Cana asked as she sat down on the bed. Her lower lips quivered. "I thought I always loved him, he was all I knew as a potential boyfriend...I don't want to find out that these feelings I had were only remainders of the past."

"Cana-san...," Wendy whispered softly as she wrapped her arms around her. "It'll be okay."

"I hope so...," Cana whispered, looking down. "I don't know what to do? Am I not loveable?" Wendy looked at her before frowning.

"Whoever thinks that is blind, I'll have to heal them," Wendy said jokingly as Cana felt her lips twitch upwards before she burst into laughter.

"Wendy, I love you!" She hugged the younger girl and Wendy rested into her arms.

"I love you too, Cana-san...thank you for everything," she said as she hugged the older girl. "So, who's this mystery man?"

"Laxus...," Cana said softly. "I...he's...my first friend in the guild. He's my first kiss too...but he doesn't remember anything. We used to be so close...," Cana's voice cracked. "I can't...I can't lie to myself. I love him, I still do."

Wendy was so confused but continued to rub the older girl's back as she broke down. She knew that Gray was in love with Cana but she never knew that Cana was in love with Laxus. "Why do you have to lie to yourself?"

"He doesn't love me at all after his memory loss...at the moment, he's deeply in love with Mira," she whispered and her eyes welled up again. "Before I left, he rejected me...," Cana confessed, looking down on the floor. "I'm not good enough for him, I'll never be-"

"Don't say that! You're an amazing person! I look up to you, Cana-san. You're not afraid to step up and take charge. You can calmly access a situation and know exactly what to do. You're playful and make light of situations to make everything go smoother. You're kindhearted and you make the best out of everything!" Wendy argued, glaring at Cana. Cana blushed at the compliments the younger girl gave her.

"Wendy...you're just too kind."

"No! I'm serious, Cana-san! During the battle against Tartaros, we would all have been dead in the explosion if it wasn't for your quick thinking and cardifying all of us. You make bets with others during rough times to dampen the tense atmosphere and you drink to hide your pain so you can face everyone with a smile," Wendy stared into Cana's amethyst eyes. "You give yourself too little credit. Don't, you're a strong, confident and beautiful woman, Cana-san."

"You're going to grow into a wonderful woman too, Wendy." With that, Cana pressed her lips to Wendy's forehead before embracing her into a tight hug. "It'll be nice to have a little sister like you – to verbally abuse the depressed older sister with positivity so that the older sister will cheer up."

"It's nice to have an older sister like you too, Cana-san, you watch out for your family."

Cana pulled back and smiled at Wendy before extending her hand to her. Wendy took her hand and Cana smirked, grabbing the bag of jewels Gildarts left her. "Well then, let's spend dad's money!"

Wendy laughed at that before smiling at Cana's wide smile. That was also another redeeming quality Cana had – the ability to smile and make others smile even after a breakdown. Wendy remembered Cana berating Elfman for the capture of Mirajane and Lisanna and at first, Wendy was afraid but she learned that Cana knew exactly what to say to who in order to get them back into the game. With Elfman, he needed to hear every negative thing before something motivational so he can get himself together. Cana did just that. She berated him, stepped all over him and told him the worst had already happened BUT they were all in this together and all they had to do was to take Mirajane and Lisanna back. Wendy had watched the transformation and saw the fire return in Elfman. It left Wendy in awe.

Even now, Cana was constantly putting Wendy in awe. She was someone she looked up to, more now than before, now that she didn't drink.

"Cana-san, why don't you drink anymore?"

"Because all my secrets are out," she confessed before looking at Wendy with a sad smile. "Plus, I promised my dad in front of my mom's grave. I don't want her to worry about me," she said softly as she squeezed Wendy's hand. "Want to look for the others or do you want it to be just us today?"

"We'll just spend it together first. Daffodil isn't as big as Magnolia, if they're looking for us, they'll eventually find us." Cana grinned at that before pulling Wendy into certain stores.

Wendy found herself having a blast with Cana. Once they finished shopping, Cana brought Wendy back to their room. She set the stuff down before stretching.

"Wendy, for the next 27 days, we'll be training heavily, okay?"

"I would like that. I don't want to be weak anymore." Cana smiled at that before locking their stuff in a card that she stashed away before looking at Wendy.

"Well then, let's say bye to Quatro Puppy and we'll train in nature." Wendy's eyes bulged out and Cana laughed at that. "Survival is a form of training, Wendy." Wendy looked at Cana before smiling and standing firm.

"Bring it."

"Spoken like a true Fairy Tail member," Cana said proudly as they checked out of the room. Wendy was nervous about this set up but knew it was something they both needed.

The two of them went to Quatro Cerberus and waved to Bacchus, Semmes and the others. "Cana-san/chan!" They greeted and she smiled at them before breaking the news to them. Warcry burst into tears and Cana immediately backed away with Wendy. Bacchus chuckled at that.

"So what are you planning to do?"

"Survive in wilderness with minimal essentials," Cana said as Bacchus hummed. He went to his corner and pulled out a box.

"For you or you, little Wendy," he gave them the box. Inside was a Swiss army knife with the knife being the strongest and main factor of it. There were others components to it like a flashlight and others. She gaped at him and he smiled. "Take it," he confirmed.

"Thank you so much for everything, Bacchus," she said as she hugged him tightly. She and Wendy pulled Semmes into a hug. "You too, Semmes-san," she murmured as the others all joined in and hugged the two girls.

"Take care!" They said as Cana and Wendy made their departure.

.::x::.

Cana nodded at Wendy when they were far enough from any town or village. She put her map away and Wendy got readied. "We'll be training, Wendy. I don't want you healing me unless I'm near death. It won't be fair. When we're against each other, I want us to go at it without magic."

"Okay," Wendy agreed. She knew that by building up her stamina, she would have better control of her magic powers as well. She knew that Cana was speaking from experience during her training with Gildarts and Bacchus.

Wendy charged at Cana, taking the offensive position as Cana defended herself. With every hit, Wendy could calculate exactly where to hit to make the hit worth it and where to dodge to make it clean. Wendy started being able to read Cana with every hit. She knew how she was going to defend and she knew how she was going to move and strike. She could see clearer.

Cana felt Wendy as she started her attacks. She was stronger. She was getting better and Cana felt pride in her chest. Seeing Wendy's fight made her happy. Wendy had a lot of potential but no stamina.

The two of them finally took a break when the sky darkened. "Is there anywhere to bathe?" Cana asked Wendy as she sniffed the air. Wendy pointed to a certain direction.

"I smell a hot spring." Cana's eyes lit up and they went towards the direction. Wendy looked at the bruises on her body before looking at Cana's bruises too. "Cana-san, how did I do?"

"You're an amazing fighter, Wendy, don't doubt yourself." Cana moaned as she sunk into the water, her muscles screaming at her. She smiled at Wendy when she did the same.

Shortly after their bath, Cana showed Wendy how to set up a tent from minimal equipment. Wendy stared in awe at Cana.

"Cana-san, how do you know so much?"

"It's what happens when you go on missions with a broke teammate. Gray and I used to partner up often but we didn't make much, so we couldn't upgrade our equipment. We found ways to survive though and it's essential to us," Cana said. "Plus, it's much cheaper this way."

"Oh, can I try?" Wendy asked as she looked at the twigs and the ropes. Cana stepped aside and watched Wendy. She smiled softly when Wendy concentrated at what she did.

"So, you and Mest, huh?" Wendy blushed but looked down.

"Cana-san, is it weird? Will he be made fun of?"

"No, if he loves you, I'm sure he loves what's inside your heart. You're an amazing person, Wendy," Cana said and bent down to stare into her eyes. "Love transcends all. As long as you're in love with him and he's in love with you, that's all that matters."

Wendy smiled softly and finished tying the makeshift tent. There were blisters forming from pulling at the twigs but she endured it. Cana handed her a book. "What's this?" Wendy flipped it open and stared at the list of medicinal herbs and the regions that they can be gathered at. "This is amazing!"

"Your magic is healing magic but you can't heal yourself. This is something I want you to read, study, memorize and execute. You will learn of all the herbs, properties, and make use of them. Keep some on you at all times," Cana said as she patted the younger girl on the head. "That's all there is. Tomorrow, we'll go hunting. I'll observe."

Wendy gulped but knew she could do it. Cana put her trust in her and Wendy trusted Cana. If she was hurt or couldn't do it, Cana would save her. She was sure.

.::x::.

Wendy panted heavily as she switched her grip on the Swiss army knife that Cana told her to keep. She stared at the hungry boar and she leaped up as the boar came at her. She had a reverse grip and she brought her arm to her face, slashing the boar's mouth open. It squealed loudly in pain and she kicked the boar aside with one hard kick. She leaped at it and slashed the boar open.

The boar fell onto the ground and Cana dropped down from the tree. She looked at Wendy as she leaned in to wipe her cheeks.

"That was amazing, with just a small knife…," Cana said with a wide smile. "I told you that you're stronger than you think."

Wendy fought the blush rising to her cheeks.

"I didn't even know I could do this…," she said softly and Cana pulled her into a hug as she didn't let Wendy see the bloody mess she made.

"I'll prepare our lunch and dinner, go wash up."

Wendy listened and went to the waterfall and rinsed her hands. She scrubbed the blood off her dress but sighed softly. She heard a crack behind her and she flicked the knife out, ready to drive it into her assailant. Her hand was caught and she looked up to see Mest. She blinked and huffed as she flicked the knife back into her pockets.

"What are you doing here, Mest-san?"

"I asked Bacchus and them, they said you and Cana Alberona were out here training…I wanted to see you," he confessed.

"So you come when I'm about to shower?" His cheeks flushed bright red.

"I didn't mean to, I just…you're still clothed," he pointed out after his initial embarrassment.

"I was about to, now away you go!" She shooed as he huffed, going away. She scrunched her nose. She could still smell the boar. She slid her dress off and dove into the water as she cleared her senses. She swam to the waterfall and let the water crash against her small body.

After what seems like eternity, she swam back to her dress and sighed, slipping it on.

"Mest?" He came back upon hearing her call him and she watched as he set his cloak around her. She smiled at that and they went back to where the camp was set up.

Wendy watched as Cana had her hands to her hip as she roasted the boar. Wendy decided to sneak up on her and in a flash, Cana pinned Wendy to the tree with her bo staff. Cana and Wendy both blinked at each other as Cana let her go.

"Don't sneak up on me!" Cana whined softly.

"Mest snuck up on me too," Wendy said with a pout. Cana noticed him and greeted him.

"You'll have to leave, you know," Cana said.

"I know, I just wanted to see Wendy. If it's not much…can I stay around the area? I want to stay near her…," he whispered the last bit. Wendy blushed and Cana looked at them with her eyes narrowed.

"You and Wendy…," Wendy looked at Cana before confirming her suspicions. "Seriously?"

"It's mating season, for the lack of a better term," Wendy said as she giggled at Cana's expressions. "I'm fine, he's just clingy now. Guess the whole Tenroujima debacle is still on his mind," Wendy said as she went over to Mest, patting him on the head. He growled softly but rested his head on her shoulder.

"It is, every night, I still think about it. It's scary, more now than ever. I don't want to lose you ever again, Wendy," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

Cana smiled at that and stared up into the sky, past the thick canopy of trees. "Well then, Wendy needs to train even more now."

That night, Wendy stared at Cana as she slept. There were tears streaming down Cana's cheeks.

"Don't go, Laxus…," Cana's broken whisper made Wendy's heart wrench in pain.


	14. Chapter 13 - The Matchmaker

**Chapter 13 – **The Matchmaker

_Laxus saw that Lisanna didn't come back. He stared at the two Strauss siblings that looked like a mess and didn't even talk to anyone. Cana noticed too and went over to them. Mirajane slapped Cana's comforting hand away as she stormed off. Laxus growled at that._

"_Don't go, Laxus," Cana called out. _

"_No, I will get to the bottom of it." He left the guild hall as Cana wrapped her arms around the crying Elfman. Her hand rubbed the back of his head._

Laxus shot up in bed. His head was throbbing in pain. He went to the guild hall and looked at Mirajane who was listening to what Freed was saying. She saw him and smiled at him. Freed looked behind him to see Laxus and he grinned at his idol. Mirajane knew what was happening. Freed could never lie to her.

"Good morning, Mira," Laxus greeted as he plopped down next to them. Before he could say anything, Mavis Vermillion – the spirit of the guild's first master – popped up.

"LAXUS!" She hugged him tightly and he grunted. The First Master acted like a child and they all knew she took a liking to Laxus. "It's almost the anniversary of the founding of Fairy Tail! I already spoke with the Sixth, there's going to be a ball this year!"

"In Fairy Tail?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. He stared at her to see if she was joking and he saw that she wasn't. "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you and…," she trailed off, looking around. "…Mirajane to attend together."

He stared at Mirajane before smiling at her. "Alright, how about setting up?"

"I already have people on it. Just spread the word and EVERY Fairy Tail member must attend. Except Gildarts, he already started his stupid three year mission," she said with a pout. "Sixth wouldn't invite him."

"Well, if he's at the party, everything he touches would disintegrate."

Mavis stared at him before her mouth dropped open. "Alright! Let's get things readied!"

.::x::x::.

Wendy panted heavily as she threw the daggers. Her lithe form made it easy to hide and throw weapons that were smaller and she combined it with her Sky magic. It hit the tree dead center and it blew the tree from inside out as the magic exploded. Cana stared in awe before rubbing the top of her head.

"Great job, Wendy," she said before looking at the skies. "It's almost time to head back."

"Alright!" They went to freshen up and Wendy slid next to Cana as they slept. A figure watched over them from the top of a tree as he had a small smile on his face.

.::x::x::.

Gray stared at the calendar with a small smile. It was nearing Cana's return date. He touched his lips and closed his eyes. She didn't throw him aside or shove him away in disgust. Maybe there was something between them.

He didn't want to get his hopes up but he knew that even though Cana was an overly friendly person, kisses to her were sacred. She gave hugs out but she rarely kissed anyone unless they meant something to her. The few kisses he shared with her, he had stolen it from her. To him, it meant everything when she didn't push him away but to her, she was probably shocked. He knew that if she was in love with someone, the kisses wouldn't be simply returned, it would be initiated by her.

He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He rolled in bed and pushed himself up as he got up to go to the guild hall. He was done moping. He would take his chance at the ball.

.::x::.

"Mira, let's practice," Laxus called out to Mirajane. They had the opening dance and she looked at Freed's pouting face and giggled before stepping to join Laxus.

Laxus slid his hand to her waist and pulled her close as he froze. He didn't know what he was feeling but he was scared of the proximity. He wasn't enjoying it like he thought he would. He took steps and accidentally stepped on her foot.

"I'm sorry!" He blurted and she laughed it off.

"You're too nervous, Laxus," she said as she swayed in his arms. "Just think of me as Cana," Laxus blinked at that. "You two used to dance to the music of your sound pods."

His eyes closed as he thought back to his music and his body moved on its own.

"_Let me hear it too!" The silvery voice of the girl younger than him by five years pleaded as she pounced on his back. He turned his head to look at her and sighed, giving her one ear of the sound pod. She took his hand and they started to sway to the music. _

He had a soft smile as he opened his eyes. Mirajane's blue eyes stared into his and he jumped, flushing up at their close proximity, and stepped on her again. He let out a groan. "Sorry, Mira, I can't…I'm going to bruise your feet soon."

"It's okay, I'll go back to work. Why don't we find a suitable song first and then practice from there? You work better with music anyways."

"Yea, that'll work."

Freed glanced at Mirajane as Laxus left. He slid over to her and she groaned, plopping down. He let her rest her leg on his lap as he chuckled.

"Exhausted?"

"I thought when Master Mavis told us to do the opening dance, he would be a great dancer."

"He can't dance," Freed confessed as she groaned. He chuckled and placed an ice bag on her feet where a bruise was starting to form.

"Do you think it'll work?" Mirajane asked as Freed shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I don't think Laxus-sama truly loves you though," he said and she hummed.

"Thankfully, I don't love him either or else that would hurt pretty badly," she said playfully as she looked at him. "You're going to have to carry me home tonight."

"Anytime, Mira," he said as he pressed his forehead against hers. "Anytime."

.::x::.

"Watch it, you idiot!" Erza smacked Natsu when he was picking a fight with Gray. Mavis was crying as something she was trying to work on fell and broke. "WE'RE PREPARING FOR A BALL. IF YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP, GET OUT!" Erza shouted as she kicked Natsu out before he set a fire. "You too, Gray," she threatened.

"I'll do my best," he said with conviction in his eyes. He had to prove himself this time.

"Bickslow, help me with this?" Lisanna called as she held up an armful of sparkling streamers. He gladly followed her as he bent down to help her take it. She smiled at him gratefully and he could feel his cheeks burning a bit. Her smile was really nice.

Mavis stared at the guild hall with a happy smile. It was nice to see them all paired up in some way. She glanced at Erza before looking around with a frown. There was no one she could set her up with and she bounced to Makarov.

"Sixth, I need a favor," she looked at him before leaning in to whisper the plan into his ear. He grinned and nodded. She bounced away happily. "That's three…now, Gajeel and Levy need a little more push…," she murmured to herself before glancing around. Levy was climbing the ladder to put the flower decorations up. Gajeel was fixing the nails for the stage not too far. "Sorry, Levy," she murmured as she kicked the ladder before disappearing.

"AH!" Levy screamed as Gajeel spun around quickly. His reflexes got him there as he caught her in the nick of time and he held her tightly to his chest. She clung to him and he didn't let go of her for a while.

"LEVY! ARE YOU OKAY?" It was Jet and Droy. They pulled Gajeel away and Levy looked up at Gajeel with a sweet smile.

"Thanks, Gajeel," she said and he scratched his cheeks.

"Be careful…, shrimp." She didn't get mad this time and she nodded, bouncing away as she continued to help set up.

"Master Mavis, please be careful with your pranks," Makarov said as he clutched his chest. "You gave me a scare!"

"Alright, alright," she agreed before looking around. "It looks almost readied. Do you think Cana and Wendy will make it on time?"

"I've sent them word. They'll know." Mavis had a wide mischievous but knowing grin.

.::x::.

"Ball? Anniversary of the founding of Fairy Tail…," Cana read. "Members of Fairy Tail must attend. Doranbolt "Mest" Gryder's attendance is optional unless Wendy wants him to be her partner." Wendy and Mest's cheeks flushed bright red and Cana grinned at that. "It seems fun, doesn't it?"

"It sounds like so much fun!" Wendy said as she looked at Mest. "Do you want to join?"

"I don't mind," he said as he patted her head. She growled softly at that and he chuckled. "Do you two need to go get dresses?"

"Nah, we already have something."

Cana looked at the invitation with her brow raised. "Doesn't seem like Master wrote the whole thing," she said to herself. Wendy glanced over and bit her lips. "It should be fine," Cana reassured as she made a gesture to a certain height and Wendy's eyes widened before giggling to herself.

Wendy was excited as she looked happily to Mest. It was their first time appearing together in any event. She knew it was going to be difficult for him but Fairy Tail was her family and she wanted them all to accept him. He looked at her and smiled at her before squeezing her hand.

.::x::x::.

"The ball will begin in two hours, everyone, go home and prepare! Great job!" Mavis called as everyone cheered. They left the guild hall and two figures stepped out of the shadows.

"Master Makarov," the figure on the right said as the hood of the figure came off. It was Jellal Hernandez and Meldy next to him. They stared at Makarov and he chuckled.

"For tonight, have fun at the ball. You're Erza's close friend and you are Juvia's close friend. I'm sure they would love to see you tonight," he said and they bowed, going off to change too.

"Well then, let's get things set up."

With a nod, both Mavis and Makarov went to add the finishing touches to the guild hall to make it suitable for the first Annual Fairy Tail Anniversary Ball.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, that concludes the two chapters! I wish everyone Happy Holidays and enjoy the holiday season to the fullest! I'll try to get the next chapters up before the New Year's. Until next time!


End file.
